Altered Life: Deadpools And Such
by LycoX
Summary: In the aftermath of the Nogitsune and the loss of one of their own, the Pack is slowly bringing back a sense of normalcy to their lives. But a threat from the shadows begins to endanger that. And then there's Scott, who's dangerously spiraling from the loss of Lenne and their child.
1. Beginnings Of A New Year

**Altered Life:**

 **Deadpools And Such**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beginnings Of**

 **A New Year**

 **Disclaimer: That's right, boys and girls! This world is back and ready to turn things upside down! I hadn't planned on coming back to this for a long while but well… Let's just say I started feeling a pull to this and here we are! I also hadn't planned on posting this anytime soon but I figured why keep you guys waiting more then you have too. So two chapters for your reading pleasure! And fair warning, Scott probably won't be too likable due to how he's handling his grief over Lenne. Note that certain portions of the beginning of season 4 are pretty much ignored. Or are at least twisted for my own uses. Now… Let's get it on!**

* * *

 **Sunday, January 1st, 2012 9:25 PM At The Lacrosse Field**

"Brothers and Sisters of Skyrim! We are gathered together upon this night for a single purpose! One where we must return to days of war against the entity known as… EDUCATION!" Roared out Vernon Boyd The 4th to a large crowd of teenagers in the Lacrosse Field of Beacon Hills High.

His words were received by the large crowd in loud as can be responses. Most of them being in a displeased manner that the beast known as school was beginning again after a two week Christmas break. Plus, like Boyd, the group were all dressed in various outfits that would have come out of a LARP fantasy or at the least, Skyrim, since that was their primary basis for where they got their outfit ideas from. "But my friends, so long as we stay unified, it shall not defeat us! For together, WE ARE MIGHTY!" Continued the tall teen of the Hale Pack loudly and gaining cheers in the process.

"Oh brother." Muttered Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe with an eyeroll a short distance from the large group of questionably sane teenagers.

"Well, you do have to admit, it is kind of funny. I mean, sure, none of us were expecting Vernon and Jackson to end up bonding over the game but its still kinda funny." Kira said in amusement next to her friend as Boyd continued to address the large crowd.

Firing them up even more as he did so. Since the end of the threat of the Nogitsune, the Hale Pack had been slowly bringing back a sense of normalcy to their lives as the days passed on. Though each of them keenly felt the loss of Lenne as she had been a valued member and friend of their little oddball family. But Scott and Locostos however, had felt her loss on a much deeper level due to their own deep bonds of fatherhood, lover, and father of a child where she was concerned. Shortly after Lenne's funeral pyre and Scott's surprise return to being an Alpha after a fight with Ennis, the heartbroken young man had left town as he couldn't bear to be there and not see Lenne anymore but promised he would be back eventually. Locostos had even gone with to ensure he'd be okay and since then, no one had really seen or heard much from them much to Melissa, Kali, the twins, Rafael, and even Kira's concern. Melissa and Kali had been reluctant to allow him to leave but in the end had allowed it as they could see he needed to leave for awhile.

Even coming up with a suitable excuse for his school, saying that the loss of his girlfriend and their baby had proven to be too much for him and that he needed time away to deal with it. The relationship between Cora and Stiles was strained as he had been keeping his distance from her after the Nogitsune and everyone could tell it was hurting Cora a great deal. Even the Fox that had come to end up living with the Argent-Yukimuras hadn't approved and had bitten Stiles several times much to his annoyance. Cora had tried quite a few times to reach through to Stiles but so far, he had yet to allow himself to be reached while he saw Marin Morrell for therapy sessions. Sessions that were pretty much mandatory as no way was his father about to let him deal with his issues on his own. While that happened, Harley and Allison began to slowly drift back to one another much to the other's happiness. Though there had been some worry where Boyd was concerned but all he did was tell Allison not to waste the second chance she was getting or there would be trouble. Something she was inclined to believe him on and said she would try to do her absolute best by Harley.

Which was enough for Boyd as he was smart enough to know that making that into a promise wasn't exactly doable. Kanela, last they'd heard, was excelling in her wrestling training while Erica had chosen to start working with Kira's boss to make their own comic book. Something even Kira herself got to have a hand in and so far it'd been a fun experience. Deaton had surprised everyone on Christmas Eve when he decided to propose to a surprised Talia after years of dating and she'd been quick to say yes much to his immense happiness. Aiden was out in Ojai visiting Abigail and the others who'd gone with Wapun to re-start her family's Pack and Jackson had even decided to go with to visit a certain Redheaded twin and both were due back the next morning for school. Over the time Scott had been gone, Natalie had chosen to run with his suggestion to go after the Sheriff and so far, she'd been having some success as thankfully, he seemed open to the idea. Though Stiles had yet to find out due to his own issues and Jameson thinking he might not be able to handle the idea of his dad dating someone just yet. Especially when said person he's dating is the mother of the girl he used to have a huge crush on until Cora stole his heart. And as for Lydia herself, the genius Redhead was happily enjoying her single time while occasionally flustering Deputy Jordan Parrish.

Who'd taken to making the man blush after meeting him one day while visiting the Sheriff and thought there was potential in the former military man. Potential that would unfortunately have to wait until she was either 18, out of high school, or both. Something her mother and even Parrish himself had declared when Natalie had caught sight of her only daughter flustering the poor man who'd become Jameson's second in command due to how he had handled things when the town had gone bonkers cause of the Nogitsune's influence. Isaac had taken to helping the Skyrim fans out by helping piece together their chosen outfits after Boyd had asked him about it after learning his friend could sew. And in the process, being dubbed as the 'Skyrim Hills Garb Crafter' much to his liking. And much like Kira had mentioned, Jackson and Boyd bonding over Skyrim had been a huge surprise. Especially when the two had had disappeared for an entire weekend, only to be found taking turns playing the game in Boyd's front room and becoming huge fans in the process to the point they decided to get like minded fans involved in bringing the game to life to a certain extent.

"I for one think its awesome, as our time is rising." Added Erica with her arms crossed under her breasts and grinning in amusement.

"Then how come you're not involved?" Wondered Harley curiously.

"Mostly cause I have my thing going with the comic and that takes time."

But time well spent in her view. It helped that Kira's boss wasn't a perv either as otherwise, the whole thing wouldn't be as enjoyable. "Right, right, that makes sense." Replied the Burgundy haired teen and then her eyes widened when she caught the scent of Allison nearby.

Only, her scent was coming from within the crowd of Skyrim cosplayers. "Oh God, how'd Ally get roped into this whole thing!?"

Kira blinked and turned to look at her friend. "You mean you're just now finding out?"

"Umm… Yeah, girl!"

"Oh. Well… Vernon said something about archers being part of the game and well… Yeah."

Erica snickered in amusement at the shocked look on the Burgundy haired girl's face. "ARCHERS! LET LOOSE YOUR ARROWS INTO THE NIGHT SKY!" Bellowed out Boyd.

"Ooh, I think this is the surprise he mentioned having in mind tonight." Said the Blonde in eagerness as Allison and her bunch of archers brought up their bows towards the sky.

"FUSES LIT!" Ordered the archeress and said fuses were quickly lit.

"Wait a minute, what's goin' on exactly?"

That answer would be given moments later when the so called arrows were sent up into the night sky and soon exploded into various colors. Even forming a message saying 'We Are Ready For The Beast That Is Education!' much to Erica's vast amusement, Harley's bafflement, and Kira's surprise. "Umm… Anyone think we should get moving before the cops arrive?" Wondered the Japanese/Korean teen Kitsune curiously and worriedly.

The trio looked at one another for a moment and then hauled ass and it wasn't long before the Skyrim fans did the same as well as sirens in the distance could be heard!

 **Monday, January 2nd, 2012 7:22 AM Kira's Bedroom**

" _In this morning bit of news, authorities are still baffled by the fact that 90 Million dollars altogether was stolen from three separate California banks in one night_ _from_ _a week ago_ _. And compared to the absolute bloodbath in a desert in Arizona that was recently found, this guy is of the opinion that the local authorities there would rather be here helping uncover who stole all that Cali money! But hey, at least we can say good riddance to the Biker gang known as the 'Bloodvayne' due to their racist views and the like!_ "

The reporter continued onwards, completely unaware of the fact that one Kira Argent-Yukimura was practically stuck in a corner of her room. Stuck courtesy of Malia Tate, who'd snuck in through Kira's bedroom that morning while she'd been in the shower and unprepared for the girl. Which, in hindsight, was a bit foolish of her considering the girl had been doing this kind of thing for the last three weeks. "But… You mate! My mate! You and Stiles both my mates." Protested Malia with a frown as Kira, who was in her towel and nothing else, denied any advances once again by the girl who'd been a Coyote for some years.

"Sweetie, I'm your friend, okay? Stiles and I both are just friends with you and not mates."

"Why?"

"Be-Because, Stiles already has a mate in Cora, remember? And you're, you're too young for umm… Mating." Oh where was some kind of helpful intervention!?

Poor Malia's hormones had started firing up three weeks ago and due to the fact she'd been a Coyote, a few things had been a little mucked up in her thinking where her Coyote side was concerned. Gaining an interest in both Stiles and Kira though Malia hadn't really tried anything with Stiles due to certain smells he gave off. Plus, Cora having a word or two with the girl helped make her back off. Some saw this merely as Malia having a crush on the two and attempts had been had to explain it that way instead of her believing it was mating instincts instead. Of course that whole thing was a work in progress unfortunately but Kira was practically a saint for not having chosen to be rude and the like towards Malia in order to get her to leave her be unlike how others might have done in her stead. "But… Me same age as you. So not young at all."

"W-Well, you might be the same age as me, but not the same age mentally because you were a Coyote for years." Explained Kira kindly.

Even if it hadn't of been for the first time either for that matter. A whimper escaped the former full on Coyote as she wanted her mate, darn it! "Shouldn't matter! You smell really good!"

"Th-Thanks but, but it does matter, okay? Plus, I only want to be friends with you."

Malia frowned at her as her would be mate continued to keep a hand on her chest to prevent her from moving closer to her. "Is this cause of Scott?"

"Umm… Yes! Yes it is! Plus, I only like boys when it, you know… Comes to mating!"

 _Oh God!_

Wrinkling her nose at the thought of Scott, the slightly confused Werecoyote made her opinion known of that particular Werewolf. "But he smell like death and other things. Not good. Not good at all. He dangerous." Declared the girl firmly.

"Oh sweetie, he's not dangerous to me or even you. You really should give him a chance." Replied Kira softly in defense of the young man she still loves with everything in her.

And missed greatly and hoped he was doing okay wherever he currently was. A sour look came over Malia's face but thankfully, a divine saving grace from above finally happened to Kira. " _Malia! Come feel my stomach!_ " Called out Noshiko loudly from downstairs even though she didn't necessarily have to do that.

An excited look came across the girl's face and with a yip, she was gone from the room much to Kira's immense relief. "Thank you, mom." Sighed the young Kitsune as she placed her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

Completely ignoring the fact that Allison was in the doorway and smirking in amusement.

 **11:04 AM**

In a yard that could only be described as a junkyard thanks to all the junk littering it could be seen one Sheriff Jameson Stilinski with a frown on his face. Now he wasn't frowning on account of all the crap littered about as he was long used to the sight of it. But rather, he was frowning over the fact that old Louie Grailman had been found dead in his yard and his large and unwashed French Mastiff sitting protectively over his body for who knew how long. And mournfully howling his head off for the loss of his master while making it _very_ clear he didn't want anyone near him or his departed master. Which was why Jameson had been called out to the house as he and old man Louie had been on good terms with one another and as such, he and Costello were on decent terms. Something that the Sheriff hoped he'd be able to use so that Louie's body could be gathered and examined to determine the cause of death. Heaving a sigh, the Sheriff addressed his people. "Alright, give us some room."

Heeding his words, the EMTs, Deputies, and Animal Control employees did as asked while one of the Animal Control workers handed Jameson a dog catcher device. Carefully stepping up to the huge and smelly dog, Jameson called out to him. "Hey there, Costello, I know you're sad over Louie dyin' and God knows I am too, but I'm gonna need you to let my people take him, okay?"

The dog looked at him for a moment but chose to ignore him in favor of keeping his eyes on Louie. _Oh yeah, he's gonna make this as difficult as possible._

"Costello, c'mon! I've got some treats for ya in my cruiser if ya come with me!" Tried the man but no cigar.

Sighing to himself as he frowned, he took another step but it proved to not be to the large dog's liking as he turned to give a low growl to warn him off. Making the man stop momentarily to have a stare off with the smelly dog. "I guess its gonna be the hard way, huh?"

The dog didn't reply but to keep staring at him in what was perhaps a challenging manner. A challenge the good Sheriff accepted by quickly wrapping the dog catcher device around his neck and using the stick to keep a good hold on him as the big dog started to fight against being caught. Barking and growling as Jameson held firm. "Stay back, I've got this!" He declared as he backed up while using all his strength to keep ol' Costello from getting away.

"Yeah, I know ya don't like this but I made a promise to Louie I'd look after your smelly butt and I'm gonna stick to it!" And who knew, maybe this would help get that son of his out of that rut of his!

Hell, it might even cheer up Laura since she'd been in a right funk of her own thanks to a Norse woman showing up last week and looking to get revenge on Scott for some old action of his towards her. Her Berserkers were probably the scariest damn things the Sheriff had ever seen and if he never saw another one, he'd be happy as can be. She'd ended up using some magical dust to de-age Laura back to a teenager, even though it had been meant for Scott and to turn him into a baby before hauling ass to find wherever her target was. Prompting Rafael to try and find his son and warn him of the danger. Thankfully, Laura still had her memories but she was none too happy with the situation! Braeden was torn between laughing her head off and wanting to put a shotgun round into the Norse woman for de-aging her girlfriend. Who was decidedly not so legal at the moment for her much to their combined dislike! Not even Deaton knew how long the effects would last but promised to keep looking into it while Talia joked it'd be fun to raise Laura again.

Everyone watched on as the Sheriff finally (and perhaps amusedly) got the smelly dog into his cruiser with Parrish's help, finally allowing for the EMTs and Deputies to start their work without a dog blocking their efforts.

 **9:32 PM, Stilinski Household**

A somewhat tired Stiles made his way into his bedroom after a first day back at school and a shift at the music store. Not paying attention to much as he made his way into his room and completely missing the fact his room looked a mess more then usual thanks to his going through his bag. Once he had what he needed, he finally realized the state of his room. "What the Hell!?" Wondered the young man aloud as his room was not like this before he left for school for the day!

A low moan was heard, making him freeze momentarily before spotting a hidden lump on his bed. "Malia? Is that you? Cause I know Cora's had a talk about this kinda thing with you."

Though why she had even bothered since he wasn't worth her time anymore cause of the Nogitsune's actions he wasn't sure of. Of course Malia never really ruined a room unless she wasn't happy about something. Another whine was heard and deciding not to waste anymore time, Stiles quickly pulled off the cover and was shocked by the sight of a large dog in his bed! Said dog moved his head and just stared at him. "C-Costello!?"

"WOOF!"

"Uh-uh! Hell no! You! You get out of my bed! Right now!" Demanded the unhappy teenager as he pointed at the doorway of his room.

But the dog didn't move an inch as he just stared at the unhappy human. Seeing this and not liking it, Stiles tried dragging the dog out of the bed but all that succeeded in doing was ripping his bed sheet up thanks to the dog's weight. "Augh! Damnit, Costello! I don't know why your smelly ass is in MY bed but I DON'T like it! So I'm gonna get my dad and he can get a dog catcher in here!"

Costello merely rolled around and made sounds as he did so on the bed. "Grr! DAD!" Yelled out the young man as he left his bedroom.

Completely forgetting at the moment that his dad was at work at the moment. " _DAD!_ "

"WOOF!"

" _SHUT UP, COSTELLO!_ "

"WOOF! WOOF!"

 **9:56 Brunski Household**

In the basement of the Brunski household, Jared Brunski himself could be seen smirking and nodding in satisfaction at the computer screen in front of him. As the assassin known only as 'The Mute' had successfully taken out a particularly old Werejaguar that had kept to himself somewhere in the woods of Beacon Hills. And he wasn't the only one who had made a successful kill that night as the teenaged pair known as 'The Orphans' had done the same as well. "Dad's gonna be _SO_ happy." Muttered the teenager to himself in sick satisfaction.

Because that 90 million was so gonna be put to good use thanks to the Brunski men and their willingness to exploit a few things!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And thus begins the sequel! I've had the Kira/Malia scene in mind a long while now and I'm glad I finally got to do it. Though I kinda had seen it being more funny in my head so I'm not too sure I succeeded outside of it. Keep in mind however that there will not be any pairings where Malia's concerned. Not until she's grown some mentally and that'll more then likely be awhile. The dog bit was something I had planned to happen a little later in the story but that ended up changing. But I think it works regardless and yes, more then likely, there will be a running Skyrim gag through out the sequel if I can manage it! R and R!**


	2. Hitting The Mute Button!

**Chapter 2**

 **Hitting The**

 **Mute Button!**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go boys and girls!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, January 4th, 2012 9:27 PM Walcott Household**

"Come on, Willow, its time to come inside!" Called out one Sean Walcott as he tried in vain to get his cat to come back inside while hugging himself to keep warm.

After a few more tries to get the cat to return, he sighed in defeat and made his way back inside while wondering yet again when his family was gonna reveal themselves to Talia Hale. Since for years they'd been keeping themselves a secret since it was known she took issue with their kind of people. Which was kinda racist in his view and considering she let Scott Delwado of all people run around without a close eye kept on him, he thought it was highly unfair. "Hey mom!? I couldn't get Willow to come in!" Called out the young man as he made his way through ou the first level of the house, turning out lights as he did so.

Frowning, he makes his way to the staircase and calls out that he's going to bed but receives no answer. Which is a little weird to him as by now he would have gotten a response. Shrugging it off, Sean made his way up the stairs and to his room where he immediately noticed something was off thanks to having left his light on. Which made him frown as as on his carpet near his bed, the off thing looked like blood on it. Frowning again, he came over to it and knelt down to inspect it better. A soft hiss is heard from under the bed, making him quickly look under it and making out a shape under it that the light couldn't quite reach. Sean quickly got his desk lamp on and looked back underneath the bed and gasped at the sight of his cat covered in blood. "What the Hell!?"

" _ **NOOO!**_ " Came a horrifying scream that had him standing upright quickly and swallowing fearfully as that had come from his mother.

Quickly grabbing his Hockey stick and placing it in front of him in a protective manner, Sean made his way out of his room to check on his mom, only to barely avoid a flying tomahawk that went past him and into a wall. His eyes widened in fear as he turned to look at the tomahawk that had made itself at home in the wall. " _Hello, Sean. I just killed your family. Do you want to die like them? Begging for your life until your last breath? Or do you want to go fighting? Perhaps you'll get somewhere with your stick._ " Came a voice that he did NOT recognize as he quickly turned his head to see a pale figure that somehow had no mouth as he came out of the shadows.

Another tomahawk to be seen carried by him and it looked bloody as well. "Wh-Who are you?"

" _I could tell you, but it wouldn't matter since you would be dead shortly afterwards._ "

Instantly, Sean made a decision and threw his Hockey stick at the mouthless figure and hauled ass inside his room, locking it as he did so. Ignoring the mouthless figure's words, the young man quickly made a decision that would probably get him hurt and smashed through his bedroom window and out of the house. The landing hurt like Hell but he forced himself up while doing his best to ignore the pain as he hauled ass before the mouthless figure could get to him.

 **Thursday, January 5th, 2012 Hale Household 9:15 AM**

"Please tell me you have some good news." Asked Laura Hale immediately upon seeing her girlfriend, Braeden, as she made her way into the two story home.

Being a teenager again definitely sucked in the future Alpha's point of view for all sorts of reasons! Chief among those being the lack of privacy now that she had to live at home again until she could get back to adulthood. Braeden shot her an apologetic look that made Laura groan. "Sorry, babe, but I haven't had any luck tracking down our girl. We're probably gonna have to wait until Delwado gets back from wherever he's at to learn anything since Kali and the twins don't know anything."

Laura just groaned again as she sat down heavily on the couch and it wasn't long before Braeden joined her. "I could try the Calaveras."

"And get roped into doing something potentially shady for them that might make it awhile before I see you again?" Asked the future Alpha in a rhetorical manner.

"Right. Good point, but its still a potential avenue." Replied the Mercenary as she nudged her girl's shoulder.

A sigh escaped the adult turned teen as she knew her girlfriend had a point. "This sucks."

"Can't argue there, babe. Can't argue there."

 **10:59 AM Hallway of Beacon Hills High**

"Hey guys, we've got an axe murderer runnin' around somewhere." Announced Stiles as he came up to Harley, Allison, Cora, and Isaac.

"Yeah, we know, my mom let me know since she knew we'd see it on the news at some point." Cora told him.

"Great, no need to catch you or the others up on anything then. Let's go."

"Stiles, we've got Econ next." Reminded Harley with a raised eyebrow that had him turning back around to look at her in shock.

"And here we go." Muttered Isaac mostly to himself and ignoring the stink eye that remark got him.

Turning his attention back to his best friend and sister in all but blood, Stiles spoke up. "Yeah, and? That can wait. Come on!"

The group sighed. "Stiles, the elders believe this is a normal kind of murder and not something Supernatural, okay? So by the command of my mom, we're to stay out of this." Cora told him patiently.

Causing him to stare at her in shock and then at the others as they too nodded. "Not everything bad has to be looked into by us." Allison added.

"Baby girl's right. We're not cops or anything like that."

"Are, are you guys kiddin' me!? There's a family-murdering axe murderer out there somewhere and we're just gonna ignore that cause we've been told too!?"

The group looked at one another and then back at him. "Uhh, yeah, pretty much. Besides, this kind of thing needs to be left up to your dad." Declared Isaac with a shrug.

Stiles just stared at him for a moment before throwing his hands up in disgust. "I've never heard of anything so irresponsible in my life." Grumbled the teen before walking off with a shake of the head.

"Hey, don't forget to come to tryouts!" Reminded Harley as she called out to him as Cora sadly watched her boyfriend walk off.

 **Lacrosse Field After School**

"I seriously can't believe Coach is making us do this." Grumbled Jackson as he, Danny, Boyd, Harley, and Stiles made their way onto the field.

"Well, you know how Coach can be at times." Reminded Danny with a sigh.

Why the man did a lot of what he did was anyone's guess due to his eccentricness. Even for those who had known Bobby Finstock for years as well for that matter. And deciding that tryouts for all positions was just another of his eccentricness and Jackson was not happy about it! As he loved being Captain, damn it! "Well, I doubt you, or any of us, really, have anything to worry about since we're some of the best players he has." Declared Harley in a sure manner.

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, no. I still pretty much suck."

"But you suck less then Greenburg though." Reminded Danny and the pale teen had to nod as that was true.

"Thanks, Danny boy, that just made my day."

Eyerolls were had at that. "I wouldn't start celebratin' just yet." Boyd declared as he pointed towards a small teenager who was continuously making every goal he tried for.

They all watched this happen as the kid was cheered on and Jackson couldn't help but feel a flare of jealousy well up in him. "Okay, that can't be natural."

"Sure it can. Especially if you've been practicing." Danny told his pale friend.

Stiles shook his head in denial, earning himself an eyeroll despite the fact he couldn't see it at the time. But the whistle from Coach had their attention turning away from the kid to the man himself. "Huddle up!"

Moments later the team and the perspective new players were with the Coach. "Now, as you all know, tryouts are happening and all positions are open. So with that in mind, let's get at least 10 laps from all of you around the field and then we'll get to the fun stuff!"

 _Oh God, Coach is gonna kill me with this._ Moaned Stiles as the man blew his whistle for them to get started.

"Hurry it up!"

As the team and perspective new team members began their laps, the girls, minus Harley, along with others in the stands watched it all or did other things. "Cora, as much as I love Malia, your mom needs to find a way to keep her from getting out of the house." Declared Kira with a heavy sigh.

"She did it again, huh?" Asked the Brunette with a wince.

"Yeah, except this time she switched it up and cornered me near the Music room before I got here."

Allison couldn't help but snort in amusement, gaining herself a glare from her sister. "Its not funny! If it wasn't for Derek showing up, I'd still be there explaining all the reasons why nothing can happen with her, again! Did you know she even came up with ten reasons why Scott is bad for me!?"

"Oh honey, I could give you a hundred and thirty reasons why that Annoyance isn't good for you." Sighed Lydia with a shake of the head as she handed her Math notes over to a girl named Sydney.

"I could probably add a few myself!" Added the girl before focusing on the notes and getting chuckles from not only Allison but Erica as well.

"Guys! This isn't funny!" Moaned the teen Kitsune with her head in her hands.

Cora gave her a sympathetic look and reached over to squeeze her friend's hand. "I'll have a word with mom about her, promise. Course Derek will probably ensure that happens anyway after he gets her home."

This got her a hopeful look from the other girl as she wasn't sure how much more she could take of Malia's actions towards her! Things were quiet for a moment as the girls watched their friends and the like run their laps. "Yikes, Stiles seriously needs to get some stamina." Remarked Erica with a shake of the head.

As the pale teen was desperately trying to keep up with practically everybody and it wasn't helping that some kid none of them had seen before was blowing past him like it was nothing. "Soo… Out of curiousity… What were the 10 reasons Malia came up with, Kira?"

"Allie!"

"What? I can't help if I'm curious!" Defended the girl as a smile threatened to show on her face.

Kira gave her the stink eye but decided to answer anyway. "Well, except for two of the reasons, the other 8 had to do with how he smelled like death and regret."

"And the other two?" Lydia wondered with a raised eyebrow as she wondered how the former Coyote managed to make 8 reasons that somehow involved those two things.

A sigh came from the teen Kitsune. "Number 9 is because he swears a lot and number 10 is because he, in her view, has horribly bad taste in music that hurts her ears."

Sounds of amusement escaped the other girls. "Well, she's not wrong there!" Giggled Erica and gaining nods of amused agreement from the others aside from Kira, who just sighed in a long suffering manner.

 _I hope he's doing okay…_

"Umm… Lydia?" Called out Sydney as Coach's voice could be heard from the field as he gave out a harsh critique of the boys' showing on the field where their laps were concerned.

Allowing for some to giggle when Stiles fell to the ground, completely spent and getting headshakes from Harley and the others. "Yes, Sydney?" Asked the genius Redhead to the Brunette photographer.

The girl bit her lower lip in a nervous manner. "Are you sure these are your Math notes? Cause they really don't make any sense."

Confused by that, Lydia took back the notes from the other girl and read them over and felt even more confused. "What is that?" Wondered Allison curiously.

"I… I really don't know."

As none of what was on her notes made any sense as it was just numbers and letters and that was kind of concerning.

 **A Little While Later**

Jackson in a huff, practically stomped his way up to the kid known as Liam during a breather that the Coach allowed for the players. "Alright, what the Hell is up with you, kid?" Demanded to know the hopefully still team Captain of the Cyclones team.

Startling the kid in the process. "Um… What?"

"You know exactly what. You've managed to make a lot of us look bad in one way or another and I don't care for it." Near growled Jackson as Harley, Stiles, Boyd, Danny, and Isaac came up to the two in the hope it might help prevent a problem where Jackson's clear jealousy was concerned.

"Easy, Jackson." Warned Harley seriously but her warning was ignored for the time being.

"Yeah, what are you? Some kinda Supernatural Cheetah or somethin'?"

Harley groaned at Stiles' question as the kid just looked at him weirdly. "Uhh… No. I'm just really good at what I do. Not my fault if any of you can't handle that." Shrugged the kid in an unconcerned manner that had Jackson's eyes narrowing.

"Oh boy." Isaac muttered while Danny shook his head.

Having a feeling where this could possibly go. "You on some kinda Juice, kid? Maybe somethin' in the Woods or wherever Bit you and now you're starting to improve in ways you weren't before?"

"Jackson!" Warned Harley with a hint of authority in her voice as the kid just stared at the good Captain in a confused manner.

"Umm… No. No to either. So why don't you back off? My step dad helped train me to become this good, alright? So if you can't handle some competition, maybe you need to back out or up your game."

His challenging tone of voice didn't sit well with the former Kanima all that well as he got in Liam's face. "And your step dad is who exactly?"

"William Geyer. He played professionally until an injury made him want to become a Doctor instead. Now, we done here? As I'd like to get back to training instead of dealing with a Junior whose got issues."

As seriously, this guy needed to relax! Jackson was about to say something but Harley and the others managed to pull him away in time. The former Kanima was none too pleased by the fact this kid had apparently been trained by a former Pro and the fact his hearing told him it wasn't a lie also wasn't something he liked either for that matter. His jealousy would later lead to him accidentally hurting the kid to the point he'd need a trip to the hospital. Which didn't please Finstock a great deal and in his anger, chucked the ball towards the stands and nearly hitting Cora in the face if it wasn't for Kira catching it bare handed. Surprising the man greatly and leading to her being the second girl on the team much to her immense surprise! Of course her parents when they later found out wondered just a bit more about the man's sanity.

 **Beacon Memorial**

A few hours later saw Jackson making his way to Beacon Memorial with the intention of making an apology for his jealousy issues towards Liam. Jealousy issues that had gotten the kid hurt for that matter and it was fortunate the incident hadn't been much more worse then what it could have been. His parents had given him a lecture about the importance of being more careful and not allowing jealousy to over ride things after they managed to get him to talk about what was bothering him. Of course he wasn't expecting to find a somewhat bloody Melissa and an angry Harley on the floor Liam was said to be on. "Whoa, what's going on!?"

"That Walcott kid tried making a meal out of Aunty Mel. Not sure what the Hell he is either." Growled Harley as he followed her, his eyes widening as he did so.

"The one who's family got murdered by some pyscho with an axe and we were told to stay out of it cause the adults thought it wasn't a Supernatural thing?"

"That's the one."

"Christ." Muttered Jackson as the two of them followed the scent.

Though perhaps alarmingly, the scent of Sean Walcott had a familiarity to it that was a bit worrisome. Even more so once they got up to the roof and realized Walcott had himself a prisoner in the form of Liam Dunbar. "Aww Hell." Harley groaned as this wasn't good!

"Get me away from this freak!"

"Shut up! And you two, get back! Now!"

Harley held her hands up in a manner that suggested she was inoffensive. "Hey, look, its gonna be okay, alright? You don't have to hurt the kid, whatever's going on, whatever you are, we can get you through this if you let us help you."

"No one can help me!"

"It might help if you tried letting us." Called out Jackson bitingly and getting a glare from his fellow Wolf.

"Not helping!" Hissed the Burgundy haired girl in annoyance but he just shrugged.

Sean growled, causing a sound of fright to escape Liam as he struggled in vain to get free from the freaky weirdo. "You can't help me! I'm a Wendigo and I need FOOD!"

"Maybe if you calmed your ass down, we could take you to get a burger or two!" Snapped Jackson and making Harley groan in annoyance.

But before she or anyone else could do or say anything, another figure, one who's pale, bald, and somehow without a mouth, made his appearance. Considerably freaking out Sean in the process as he chucked Liam off the edge of the roof as he fool hardedly charged at the mouthless figure who'd killed his family. Harley's eyes widened before she rushed as quick as possible to prevent Liam's death from on high as Jackson got involved in the loud fight behind her. "Don't let go!"

"Just hang on, kid, alright!? Just hang on!"

The mouthless figure would prove to be a bit much for his two young challengers and thanks to how hungry Sean was, any logical reasoning he may have had was out the door as he chose to try and take a bite out of Harley thanks to her being far less resistant for obvious reasons. "Get the Hell off me!"

" _ **FOOD!**_ "

His unwanted advances were quickly starting to make it hard for her to keep a hold on Liam as Jackson tried to keep the mouthless figure from going after the others on the roof. Only to end up being hit painfully hard in the chest as a scream of pain erupted from Liam thanks to Harley in a desperate bit to keep hold of him, Bit his arm. Further attempts by Sean to attack her were thankfully cut off, but not in a way she would have preferred thanks to the mouthless figure embedding his axe into the Wendigo's back several times to ensure his death. And with his work done, allowing Harley to pull up a Bitten and crying Liam, he made his leave. But not before making a shushing motion to the three teens and then leaving the rooftop. Leaving Harley and Jackson to stare at one another before looking down at Liam as he held his Bitten arm. "Ohh shit..." Murmured Harley.

A sentiment Jackson whole heartedly agreed on as the kid continued to cry out in pain while holding his bloody and Bitten arm.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, that happened! I hadn't planned on Jackson being involved on the rooftop scene but it ended up happening that way regardless. Hope folks enjoyed!**


	3. I'll Bene Your Factor Part 1

**Chapter 3**

 **I'll Bene**

 **Your Factor**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: Happy to see the positivity towards this sequel! Which makes me happy I went ahead and posted up the first two chapters like I did. Originally, I had plans for Scott and Kira to end up back together by the end of this version of season 4, but I realized that probably wouldn't work. At least not with him dealing with the fall out of Lenne's death and all the crap he does while doing so. I realize this won't be to some readers' liking, but in time, they will be (my version of season five) back together. And as for when he returns? That'll be sooner then ya think! Now, on with the show!**

* * *

 **A Short Time Later Atop The Hospital Roof**

A short time later saw a frenzy of activity atop Beacon Memorial's roof as Emergency services and the like did their jobs with Sheriff Jameson Stilinski watching over them. Along with a helicopter in the air above to provide a bit of extra light in the night filled sky. The fact that the last member of the Walcott family, and a teenaged boy at that, had been slain much like his family, hadn't settled well with the man. Making him want to do nothing more then to go and bring the one responsible to justice. Sure, the Walcotts were apparently cannibals known as Wendigos, but that didn't mean they deserved to get murdered. Nobody did for that matter. The fact he wasn't entirely sure if this was the same person responsible for several other murders in town also greatly bothered the man. As it meant there was the potential of a dangerous serial killer on the loose.

With a sigh, the man broke himself from his thoughts and turned to Jordan Parrish, his new second in command. "Alright, let's get the area clear as I've got someone comin' in who knows about this kind of thing."

Parrish stared at him for a moment before speaking. "You've got an expert on cannibals?"

Jameson just stared back at him and that was enough for the Deputy to get moving, much to the older man's liking. Who quickly gave the all clear for the helicopter to move on as Parrish got the others to leave. Once he was alone on the roof, Talia made her presence known, causing the older man to startle some. "So, anything you can tell me that might have been missed? Especially with this whole Wendigo thing Jackson mentioned to me?"

"Only that I am surprised there has been a family of Wendigos living in Beacon Hills. As I personally ensured they all left town years ago to ensure the safety of those living here. It troubles me that a family was living here and somehow managed to keep from being found out for so long." Talia told him with a troubled frown on her face.

As she wondered if a family of Wendigos could do this for years, who or what else had been able to do the same. Her words also troubled the Sheriff as well as a frown was seen on his own face. Bad enough to have the Primal in the area and the shaky relationship she has with them. "As for anything else, all I can smell is blood and fear."

Jameson sighed as Talia looked around the area more, causing her frown to deepen. "Was there anyone else up here?"

"No, just Harley, Jackson, Sean, and the murderer with no mouth."

Which perplexed the Hell out of him! Talia nodded as her eyes closed. "The Mute. His presence here is troubling." Stated the Hale Alpha while not bothering to tell the man that there was in fact another on the rooftop.

Something that bothered her as there was no telling who it was. "The Mute?"

"An Assassin of some reknown. Though he is most famously known for the fact he was born with no mouth." Answered Talia as the Sheriff's eyebrows raised up in surprise over that.

"Of course someone like that exists, why wouldn't there be?" Groused the man moments later with a shake of the head.

Causing Talia to smile at him for a brief moment and debating whether or not to quote Shakespeare to him. "Given that the Mute has taken the lives of a Supernatural family, I wish to be kept in the loop on this investigation."

Something she knew the other man wouldn't like but would abide by. "You got it."

"And perhaps we can still hope that the children won't end up being involved further on this as well."

"You and me both."

 **Elsewhere, At Jackson's**

The front door opened moments after the doorbell rang, revealing a somewhat worried Allison on the other side. "What's going on, Jackson?" Demanded to know the archeress as she came inside.

"Its… Better if you just see, trust me on this, alright?" Requested the former Kanima as he led her up to the second story of his house.

And to Allison's confusion, his bathroom, where the curtain was closed around the bathtub as a frantic looking Harley paced back and forth until she saw her. "Oh, thank God!"

As the sight of her girlfriend was a welcome relief for the young Alpha She-Wolf as she came and hugged the increasingly confused girl. "Okay, now I'm really worried here." Declared Allison to her girlfriend and their mutual friend and Packmate.

The sound of what sounded like a muffled voice from behind the shower curtain really didn't help matters any either! "What was that?"

Here, the other two teenagers looked at one another. "Hey, you did the deed, not me."

Harley threw the boy a glare that he just shrugged off, as it was true! Allison crossed her arms and glared at the two as they had a stare off with one another. "Quit with the stare off and tell me what's going on, please!"

The warning tone in her voice thankfully broke the two's stare off as Harley took in a deep breath. "Okay… So I… I umm… I may have, I kinda Bit someone tonight." Explained the young Alpha hesitantly while wringing her hands together.

"Keeping in mind that if you hadn't of done it, the kid probably woulda fell to his death. Which means I wouldn't have been able to make my apology to him."

Which, he still needed to do that but figured now just wasn't the time. Muffled noises came from behind the shower curtain, ones that kind of didn't sound very nice. "Yeah, thanks for pointin' that out." Muttered Harley in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Anytime, Harlowe, anytime."

Allison just stared at the two for a long minute and then moved to the shower to pull back the curtain, revealing a tied up Liam Dunbar with duct tape on his mouth. The sight of her gave him a sense of hope as he tried valiantly to speak with her to get him out of this situation! Unfortunately, she just ended up closing the curtain without a word seconds later and went back to staring at the two while Liam whimpered in defeat. "Okay..." She finally said a short time later.

"I need you two to start from the beginning as its the only way I'm gonna be able to process all of this."

Both looked at her and then at one another before looking at her again, which finally led to the two talking at the same time. "STOP! One at a time!" Demanded the archeress with a raised hand as the absurdity of the whole situation continued onwards.

And kind of wishing she hadn't of answered Rebecca's call after all! The two stared at her again and then at one another again. "Go ahead." Harley told Jackson.

Which he did exactly that, allowing for Harley to go after him. Once that was done, Allison sighed and closed her eyes while wishing again that she hadn't answered her girlfriend's call. Since it would have made for a quieter night. "Okay… So you came to the hospital to apologize to Liam over here after putting him in there to begin with thanks to your jealousy issues."

"Right."

"Which is a nice sign of maturity from you where apologizing is concerned, Jackson."

"Aww, well, you know, thought I'd give it a try." Replied the young man in a modestly bashful manner, causing the two girls to roll their eyes while what sounded like a noise of disgust came from Liam.

"And because you were there for your own reasons that led you to getting involved, you ended up Biting Liam in a wild effort to keep him from falling while also being attacked at the same time."

"Yeah, pretty much. And it sucked too." Grumbled the Burgundy haired girl sourly.

"I'll kiss it all better later, I promise, baby."

"Ooh, can I watch?"

The two glared at the former Kanima who just held his hands up in a defensive manner. "Whoa, chill!"

Sighing as she shook her head, Allison decided on a course of action. "Okay… Let's get him out of the tub and into your room, alright?"

"And afterwards?" Wondered Jackson as Harley pulled back the curtain.

"We'll deal with that when we get to that bridge."

"Right, sounds good to me."

Naturally, getting Liam to Jackson's room proved slightly more difficult then the trio of teens had expected thanks to the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore had shown up. But in the end, they had managed to pull off getting Harley's first actual Bitten Beta into the former Kanima's room. Sure, they had to tie him up to a chair to ensure he wouldn't get loose, which he really didn't like, but they weren't gonna take chances! "Alright, so, he's in my room now."

"That he is. Not sure he matches the décor though." Harley said as she looked around, causing Jackson to scoff.

"Of course he does, I designed this room to match not just myself but anyone, from anywhere. Its an every man's room." Declared the teenager haughtily and gaining an eyeroll or two in the process.

Liam really started to hope he wouldn't somehow catch their insanity as he stared at the three older teenagers. "Okay, so before things get really weird and further off track, Liam, I'm gonna take the tape off your mouth, alright? But you can't scream, okay? If you do, the tape has to go back on." Informed Allison to the young man kindly.

Who eagerly shook his head to show his understanding, if only so that he could vocalize his thoughts! Feeling satisfied with that answer, Allison gently took the tape off. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Winced the dark haired girl.

"Right, I guess you must have questions, huh?" Wondered Harley as she stepped up next to her girlfriend.

"Uhh, yeah, actually, I do. Are you all freaking crazy!?"

"Well, wasn't expecting that one." Jackson said with a shrug.

"We know some crazies, but we aren't crazies ourselves."

"Really? Cause ya coulda fooled me with the whole BITING ME THING!"

The trio quickly shushed at him as Jackson's mom's voice called out to them, asking if everything was alright. Prompting the young man himself to quickly let her know that things in fact were okay. Even though we all know that's far from the truth. "I mean, am I gonna get rabies or something from that!?"

"Wow, you save a guy's life and you get asked a question like that. Harsh."

Harley ignored Jackson's words as she felt her girlfriend give her a squeeze of reassurance through her hand. "Look, kid, I know you're really confused and probably scared and I completely get that, but I just need you to calm down some, okay? You went through an ordeal and you have questions about that, its completely understandable."

"On the plus side, you're unlikely to become a Kanima unless you have identity issues."

This got a couple of glares Jackson's way. "What!? I'm just saying!"

"What's a Kanima!?"

Sighs came from the girls while Harley held a hand up to prevent Jackson from saying anything much to his dislike! "Look, we'll get to that, and a whole lot of other things later, okay? But for now, we'll start you off easy and then go from there since I basically fucked up your life without meaning too with that Bite."

Liam nodded with a sniffle and then looked at the Redheaded girl. "Look, I'm willing to listen… But can you guys please untie me first? Otherwise I'm really not gonna want to hear what you have to say." Requested the young man pleadingly.

Causing the trio to look at one another for a moment. "Yeah, we can do that." Decided Harley in the end.

Leading to her and Allison both untying him while Jackson stayed where he was. Liam sniffled again as he stood up and gingerly rubbed on his wrists. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" Allison wondered in concern.

Making him look at her. "Pretty freaked out my mind, to be honest."

Nods of understanding were had at that and before anyone knew it, Harley had a chair hitting her, allowing for Liam to haul ass in the insuing commotion as Allison checked on her girlfriend! "AAH! ROBBER IN THE HOUSE!"

This jolted Jackson out of his stunned shock and chased after Liam. "KID, GET BACK HERE! AND MOM, HE'S NOT A ROBBER!"

This was SO not how he pictured things going! But in retrospect, maybe he should have expected it too! Unfortunately for the former Kanima in his haste to chase after the kid, he managed to fail to see the downed coat rack post and fell over it. Giving Liam more time to get away much to the combined dismay of the three teens! "What the Hell is going on here!?" Demanded to know an unhappy Mr. Whittemore, causing a disgruntled Jackson to sigh.

"This is what I get for being mature."

Eyerolls came his way by the girls as Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore waited for an explanation to occur.

 **Peter's Apartment, Sometime Later**

Peter Hale could only stare in shock and anger as he watched the apartment complex he lived in be consumed by a raging inferno. One that had practically come from out of no where while he'd been elsewhere at the time. Survivors huddled together as Firemen did what they could to stop the fiery scene as the former Alpha tried to keep from expressing his rage over the whole thing. _Someone… WILL PAY!_

In a black Suburban nearby, the screen of a cell phone could be seen with the words 'Payment has been transferred.' Making for the holder of the phone to smile happily.

 **The Next Morning In The Beacon Hills High Parking Lot**

"Do you… Did you seriously bring manacled chains to school!?" Asked a stunned Erica to Stiles before anyone else could after he had got the group together to show them.

"Uhh, yeah. Newbie Werewolf runnin' loose and he's got no idea he's a Werewolf, so I figured it'd be a good idea to bring 'em." Replied the pale teenager as he held the chains.

"And I guess you brought the Chloroform too?" Questioned Isaac with a raised eyebrow.

But Stiles just shook his head. "Nah, Pops caught me and vetoed that."

The fact he was dead serious got him groans and headshakes from the others. "And suddenly a very disturbing scenario comes to mind." Muttered Lydia as she walked away with Allison and Kira quickly following her. Both also eager to find out if she learned anything about the odd 'notes' that she'd written recently.

Completely missing the offended look the pale teenager was sending her. Seconds later, Erica shuddered as she got what the Strawberry Blonde was on about. "Oh, ew."

"HEY! That damn evil Fox needed that kind of thing, not me!"

Cora came up and placed what was meant to be a hand of comfort on his arm but he just shook it off and stalked off in anger as he dropped the chains. Missing her hurt look, the apologetic look from Erica, and the worried expressions from the others. "Yep, that went a little too far."

"Ya think?" Asked both Erica and Harley in a scathing manner towards Isaac before walking off.

Boyd just shook his head as Jackson and the twins scoffed before the trio left. "Right, let's get these back in Stiles' Jeep." Muttered Danny and Isaac was quick to help out in order to get past the tense awkwardness he'd created as Cora continued to look in the direction Stiles had gone off in with glistening eyes.

 _I really wish you would talk to us, especially me…_

She was at wit's end and had no idea of what to do where the boy she loves is concerned…

 **By The Busses**

"Look, all I'm saying is, there has to be something going on a Friday night instead of just staying at home and watching a movie, Mason." Declared a Caucasian teenager with short Blonde hair and a Crosse stick sticking out of his backpack as he, a dark skinned girl named Violet, and an African American boy named Mason got off their bus.

"You do remember we're Freshmen, right?" Asked Mason just to be clear.

"As it is, we just got off a school bus so its not exactly like we're gonna be hitting the clubs until late in the AM."

Violet sighed as her and her boyfriend's friend had a point. "He's got a point, babe."

Her words caused the young man known as Garrett to mildly glare at his friend, who just shook his head. "Fine. Movie night at your place then."

"Heh, alright." Mason replied before noticing his best friend, Liam Dunbar and headed in his direction after saying goodbye to his two friends.

"Hey, Liam, why weren't you on the bus?"

A panting Liam clutches on to the guard rail as he breaths somewhat heavily with a sheen of sweat to be seen on his face. "I… I ran."

Mason looked at him in a doubtful manner and asked him if he seriously ran three miles to school. "Yeah. I… I just started running." Explained the young man and not even fully understanding it himself.

But a presence nearby began to be felt by him, causing him to miss the next two questions his best friend asked of him. The presence made Liam quickly look around and spotted that Harlowe girl standing nearby and staring right at him. Which made him look away as he tried to ignore her as he began to breathe harder. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I'll.. I'll talk to you later as I gotta get to class." Hurriedly explained Liam and ran off before Mason could ask anymore questions.

Causing him to look at where his best friend had been looking in the direction of and finding nothing but passing students. "Huh…" Muttered the young man and walked off as he hoped his friend was okay.

Unfortunately for Liam, he'd get stopped on his way to class by Harlowe and some Blonde. Now, while he didn't mind the Blonde as she was hot, Harlowe he did mind! "Look, we seriously need to talk." Began Harley in a serious tone of voice.

"No, you need to back off. And if you're with her, you need too as well."

Erica scowled at him in return as a pair of twin brothers showed up. "So this is the kid, huh?" Asked Aiden in a curious manner.

"Yep." Sighed Harley before getting on with things before things could get sidetracked!

"Oh great, more of you."

"Liam, please, just listen to us, okay? For one second, please? We, you and I… We're, we're family now."

Unfortunately for her, Liam wasn't the only one looking at her like she'd just grown a second head! "Why does that feel like something Mrs. Hale would have said?" Wondered Ethan with a groan.

"Well, she is big on family." Erica said with a shrug as Harley let out a noise of annoyance.

"Are, are you high or something!? We just met like yesterday and then 5 minutes later you're biting me!"

"Kid's got a point. I'd be kinda freaked out too." Aiden said and a glare came his way from the young True Alpha.

"You guys are NOT helping."

She then turned her attention back to Liam with the intention of telling him that the Bite is a gift, only to see that he had ran off while her attention was on Aiden. "Uhh... What the Hell!? Why didn't either of you say anything!?"

The trio with her looked at one another and then back at her. "Well..."

"You see..." Added Ethan.

"Trying to get through to him wouldn't have worked that well at this point." Finished Erica gently, causing her friend and Alpha to groan.

"For fuck's sake..."

But she did have to admit that her fellow girl did have a point. And at least Momma Tal was letting her handle this instead of getting involved herself so that was something at least! But boy if it wasn't a damned headache!

 **Awhile Later**

The group of teens managed to meet up where the Busses were kept to discuss what should be done where Liam's concerned. Not having a single clue that Peter had been attacked by a certain no mouthed Assassin while he'd been doing a delivery for Talia in order to get his mind off his apartment having been burned down. Unfortunately, an off duty Police Officer from the greater Beacon Hills area had lost his life when he came across the whole thing. Which had allowed Peter to get away with The Mute's communications glove and feeling even more pissed off then what he'd already been! "Guys, I'm not sure my mom is going to be all that willing to let us use the lake house."

Even if there would be no one around for miles as she was wanting to sell it off to make a little extra money! "We just need the boathouse, its got support beams that we can chain him up too." Harley told her since using the Hale basement was unfortunately out of the question!

"But if he doesn't trust any of us, how can we get him out there?" Wondered Kira in concern and curiousity as she nibbled on her lower lip.

Idly wondering what Scott would have suggested were he here and then winced at the mental image of the scenario that came to her! "I say we Chloroform him, chain him up, and throw the little bastard into the lake for awhile if it keeps him from killin' someone."

"Stiles! We are NOT doing that!" Declared Cora with a glare.

"Why not!? Its a plan, a good solid plan!"

"And sounds like something Scott would come up with." Aiden said dryly and earned himself a glare from the pale teen as Allison and even Erica couldn't help but snicker.

"Look, we just need to be smart about this. Like… Really smart." Lydia declared.

"We could tell him there's a party that he's been invited too." Suggested Boyd.

At first, Stiles and even Harley was going to say something against that and then realized it was a good idea. "That's..."

"That's actually a real good idea." Finished Harley.

"I have my moments."

"So who's gonna invite him?" Wondered both Danny and Isaac at the same time moments later.

Erica quickly declared she wasn't doing it and Lydia even said as much as well. Even adding that she was pretty much done with High School boys. "Well… We do have a Trickster among us." Jackson declared as he looked towards Kira.

Who took a step back as this caused the others to look her way in a considering manner! "No! No way! That wouldn't work at all!"

"Sweetie, of course it would. After all, another word for a female Fox is 'Vixen.' And you are our Vixen."

"M-Me!?"

Nods came her way. "Definitely you, girl, you can do it. Be the Vixen!" Cajoled Harley with an amused grin on her lips as she held an equally amused Allison's hand.

"The fate of all of Tamriel is in your hands!" Added Boyd in a grim manner and Jackson nodded his agreement with a serious expression on his face.

Kira just stared at the whole group, wondering if they were all nuts. "This is gonna be fun." Snickered Ethan.

 _Oh God, I'm doomed!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, maybe, maybe not, Kira! And I was originally gonna wait until I had the whole thing written, but I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough. Enjoy!**


	4. I'll Bene Your Factor Part 2

**Chapter 4**

 **I'll Bene**

 **Your Factor**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I honestly wish I had come up with the idea of doing all sorts of let's torture Peter ideas in the first story. But its gonna be a thing now until the end of this sequel. Heh heh…**

* * *

 **At A Grocery Store Around 4:00 PM**

After his harrowing encounter with the Assassin known as the Mute and having to talk with the Police about the whole thing, Peter had honestly intended to just go and hide away in his old bedroom at the Hale house for awhile. But then he remembered the fact he was out of a favorite snack of his thanks to that damn fire and reluctantly made a trip to the grocery store to get several big bags of Pork Rinds. "Hey Mister!" Called out a voice that caused the man to groan just as he was getting to the section that had his beloved Pork Rinds.

Said voice belonging to a young little boy named Jack that was often wearing what basically amounted to an Orphan's outfit. Now you might wonder why Peter would groan about this kid seeing him and well… Let's just say its not the first time he's crossed paths with the little kid! _Just ignore him, Peter._

Unfortunately, his plan to ignore little Jack wasn't gonna quite work out for him! "Come now, its terribly rude to ignore a child! Especially an Orphan!" Scolded an older woman who was well into her 70's.

Earning a heavy sigh from Peter in the process. "Yeah, Mister! Sister Kathl'n always says ignoring is nevah nice to do!"

 _Why me? I am the Alpha! I shouldn't be forced to put up with this nonsense!_ Grumbled the man in his head as his left eye twitched.

"You will have to pardon me if I am NOT in the mood to entertain this little punk today. Not when I've lost my home and nearly been killed by some freak without a mouth!"

A gasp came from the older woman as she shot him an offended look. "There is no reason to tell tall tales and be rude, young man!"

"Yeah! Sister Kathl'n says rudeness makes one a grumpy grumbler! And tall tellers are the Bad Man's work!"

"Let me guess, Sister Kathleen also says that too?" Asked the man sarcastically.

"Yep! She says lotsa tings cause she's supah smart!"

 _I just bet! She'd best hope I never decide to come and rip her to shreds!_

Peter just looked down at the little boy who projected a vibe of pure innocence about himself. "I'm sure she is, kid, I'm sure she is. Now, go away."

"OW!" Howled the man seconds later as the older woman glared hotly at him while holding her rather large purse after having used it on him!

"Didn't your parents EVER teach you any manners!?"

The glare her way she paid no mind too. "Of course they did! But I have no quarters, no Dr. Seuss, no Legos, no Waffles, or anything else this kid tends to ask me about!"

"Aww, and I wanted a Lollipop!" Pouted little Jack as a growl threatened to escape Peter's throat.

"Then go ask someone else for one cause you're not gettin' one from me!"

This particular response did NOT sit well with the older woman as she began to take Peter to task for his rudeness by repeatedly hitting him with her large and heavy bag. Both failing to notice little Jack walking off with a smirk on his adorable little features as this went on. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE IN THAT THING!? THAT BAG HURTS, LADY!"

"OHH HOW RUDE!"

 **Sometime Later On The Way To The Lakehouse**

Some hours later saw Kira and Erica, though she was sitting in the back, along with Liam on the way to the Martin Lakehouse. Granted, a part of the lead up to this moment had involved a rather embarrassing moment for the young Japanese/Korean girl when she fell down some steps but it had gotten Liam's attention in the end! The plan had even been explained to the adults, prompting Chris to declare he'd be out in the woods as a just in case measure. Natalie hadn't been too enthused but had been talked into it in the end. Of course she ended up having a few thoughts about her and Scott and then about her and Jameson and then about her, Jameson, AND Scott having fun in that Lakehouse. Thoughts that were definitely not meant to be discussed with anyone! Though she reasoned that Scott probably wouldn't have minded having those thoughts discussed with him!

The kids would also learn of the additional crap Peter had gone through that day and Harley just thought it was pure Karma that he well and truly deserved. Even saying as much and getting reprimanded for it by her mother, not that she cared too much! Peter had given her a nasty look but she merely returned it before the adults broke in and wished her and the others good luck on the whole thing with Liam. "So the party's all the way out here?" Wondered Liam curiously as he tried to focus past the loudness of the radio as they drove on.

"Yep!" Kira told him brightly.

"But why all the way out here?"

"Well, for one, we wouldn't be disturbing the peace all that much with any loud music." Erica told him from the back seat.

"Oh, okay!"

Would definitely suck to get Police called in to a party! Kira spoke up next. "Plus, a friend of ours wanted to have one last party before the Lakehouse was sold off."

"And uhh… If ya don't mind it being asked, why are you raising your voice?" Wondered Erica as she leaned forward.

Knowing the act might potentially fluster him for one reason or another. "Cause its really loud in here!" Groaned out Liam in annoyance as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Completely missing the looks shared between the two girls in the process. "Umm… Liam? The sound is barely loud." Informed Kira as she bit on her lower lip while occasionally shooting him concerned looks as she drove.

Her words caused him to look at her and then at the radio in confusion as it seemed that things had mercifully gotten a bit quieter in mere seconds. "Huh… So, why ask me of all people to this party?"

Kira groaned in her head as she had been hoping he wouldn't ask something like that! And because of that, Cora was able to get in a word. "Oh, you know, Kira here has been lonely ever since her ex took off for Mexico. So she thought she'd get a cute young thing like yourself to distract herself."

"CORA!" Cried out Kira, causing the other girl to laugh as Liam looked at the two in confusion.

"Don't, don't listen to her. Cora's just nuts."

The girl in question leaned back into her seat and smirked as she crossed her arms. "Nah, I'm perfectly sane. Scott on the other hand..."

Kira just rolled her eyes at this and said nothing while Liam began to wince and groan. "Can… Can you roll down the radio!? Its a little loud!"

"Umm… The radio is down, Liam." Kira told him in concern.

Causing him to look at it in shock and realize that it in fact was rolled down. _What the Hell?_

At least his ears weren't hurting him anyway! He remained quiet as he listened to the two girls talk while the radio played until they finally reached their destination, prompting him to speak up. "Uhh, where is everybody?" Wondered Liam as they made their way from the vehicle.

"Oh! Its just a small party between friends is all." Kira quickly told him before Cora could.

Though of course Jackson and Boyd had decided not to get involved as they had a Skyrim thing. Well, that, and Harley thought having Jackson around would be a potentially bad idea. Liam just nodded while feeling somewhat guilty thanks to a certain text of his to his best friend. Cora would have caught on to the guilty scent from him if she hadn't been thinking about Stiles again. And once he was inside, he could only stare in shock as he saw Harley, Allison, that Aiden guy, his twin, and that Erica girl in the living room with several others! "What the Hell!?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So glad I decided to go and read what I already had up as originally, I planned on having Erica in the car with Kira and Liam. Which wouldn't have made much sense considering Erica was with Harley when she confronted him in the third chapter! R and R!**


	5. I'll Bene Your Factor Part 3

**Chapter 5**

 **I'll Bene**

 **Your Factor**

 **Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: Apologies on the long wait folks, got really sidetracked with other projects. From now on, I'm gonna try to avoid breaking up these chapters into parts and just do one chapter each for episodes like before. I've also come to a certain realization recently and I'll explain later once this chapter is finished. You'll also kinda see this play out in the chapter itself as well. Also, apologies on the slight screw up of the car scene with certain names at the end of the last chapter. Hadn't realized that until much later. Hope you all had a great Christmas as well!**

* * *

A short time after being brought into the Lakehouse, those twins managing to somehow get right behind him when it shouldn't have been possible, and an explanation later, Liam was pretty sure the collective bunch were all freaking insane. "Do… Do you guys hear yourselves right now!? You all claim to be Werewolves, Banshees, and stuff but none of that's real! And you, what are you!?" He asked Stiles as he pointed at him in annoyance.

"Oh? Me? I uhh… I got possessed by an _evil_ spirit. Note that I stress the word 'evil' there as it was very, very evil. I'm pretty sure it even liked to eat dead bodies."

Several looks of disgust were seen from the others and Liam just looked at him in doubt. "And now?"

"I'm… Better?"

"Stiles… Maybe its best you don't say anything else, alright?" Harley told him in a gentle manner.

Otherwise, they just might lose the kid even more! Naturally, this would go out the window thanks to Liam noticing the set of chains on the coffe table and asking about them. "Oh, those are for you, cutie." Erica told him with a wink as her eyes glowed gold.

"What!? Nuh-uh! I don't think so! And I don't know how the Hell your eyes are doing… Whatever it is they are doing, but I'm outta here, alright!? Because you guys are freaking nutjobs and I… AUGH!" Screamed out the boy as he doubled over, a surge of pain sweeping through him.

Just as car lights, and more then just one set for that matter, could be seen in the windows. "Uhh… What the Hell's going on?" Wondered Danny in confusion.

Ethan looked out a window and his eyes widened. "Looks like a bunch of kids."

Cora looked at the still doubled over Liam as Harley kept near him in concern. "Did you tell anybody about coming here, kid?"

"Umm… Yeah, my friend Mason."

"Let me guess, you told him it was a party and now he's invited himself and whoever else here, right?"

"Umm… Ye-AUGH! What the HELL DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO ME!?" Near roared out the boy.

Prompting Aiden to soundly knock him out and get looks for it in the process. "What? This way saves time."

Harley just sighed. "Alright, me and Allison will get him out to the boathouse while you guys think of some way to stall everybody else."

"Actually, Cora and I need to have a talk." Declared Stiles much to Cora's immense surprise. And she wasn't the only one either who was surprised!

"So how are we supposed to stall them exactly!?" Wondered Lydia in confusion and a slight case of panic.

Stiles looked at her. "Who throws the best parties in town?"

She looked at him like he was an idiot for asking her all of people that. "Me! Obviously!"

"So… Throw a party!" He retorted before leaving with Cora to the basement.

Lydia just looked at where he'd been and scoffed. "Does he not have any concept of the time it takes for a party to be thrown!?"

"Obviously not." Snarked Erica in amusement.

The doorbell rang and the genius Redhead took in a deep breath. "Okay… I've got this, its gonna be alright."

"That's the spirit." Remarked a mostly quiet Isaac in approval and getting an exasperated shake of the head from the girl as she went to the door and opened it.

Where a massive crowd of teenagers was on the otherside of it. "Hey, we're uhh, are we at the right place?"

"For the party?" Asked a kid named Garrett.

Lydia just stared at them for a moment and then smiled. "Absolutely!" Declared the girl with a small shrug and a loud cheer rang out as she moved to the side to let them in.

Even hissing to the twins to see about an Alcohol run. "Its a good thing we know some people." Aiden remarked as he pulled out his cell phone to begin making a call.

"Or that Scott knows some people." Ethan added as he pulled out his cell phone and began to make a call.

"I'll go find some appropriate music to put on." Decided Danny and Erica chose to go with to help out.

"Well… This is turning out to be really fun." Muttered Isaac somewhat sarcastically as he went back to eating his Noodles.

 _Missing work for this was a smart move._

 **Meanwhile, At The Sheriff's Department**

"Okay, I think I got an IP address." Announced Deputy Parrish to Sheriff Stilinski and Talia Hale.

"Which means you can find him, correct?"

A noise kept Parrish from responding as a message began to be received, one that featured a name and talk of money being transferred. "I'm not sure I like the sound of this." Murmured Talia.

"Me either. As this means we have an Assassin and not just a killer on our hands here." Added Stilinski in a grim manner.

Whether or not this Assassin was only targeting the Supernatural remained to be seen but either way, this man had to be stopped.

 **The Boathouse**

Thankfully, Harley and Allison managed to get the knocked out Liam to the Boathouse and get him chained up. "Think he'll stay like this until the Full Moon passes?" Wondered Allison in concern once they were done chained up.

Harley sighed. "I sure hope so."

Regardless if he did however, the young Alpha wanted to ensure this kid had it way better then she did with the whole new to being a Werewolf thing. Allison came over and hugged her girlfriend as both looked down at the unconscious Liam. "He's only fifteen and now, because of me, he's had his whole life changed. But I'm gonna do my best to ensure he doesn't have nearly as much of a crappy time of things like me."

"And that's why I know he'll be just fine, baby. As you've learned what to and not to do when it comes to being an Alpha. Plus, all the great support there is if he needs it." Allison told her in a soft and supportive voice.

Harley turned towards her slightly and kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

 **Lakehouse Basement**

"Well… This isn't awkward." Muttered Stiles after several minutes worth of silence between himself and Cora.

Normally, such a thing have a comfortable vibe to it but now? Not so much. Cora herself just looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You're the one who wanted to come down here and talk, remember?"

"Right, right. Its just… I, I don't know how to begin."

And that bothered him a lot as he knew this needed to happen. "Stiles… You don't have to explain, I get that you needed time to deal with what happened to you while possessed by the Nogitsune." Cora told him gently as she came up to him and took his hands in her's.

But he pulled away with a shake of the head. "That thing did more shit then any of you realize, Cora. It slept with as many people as it could when it was possessing me cause it knew it would cause problems even if it was somehow beaten. It took more lives then any of you realize and even though it wasn't me, I still feel guilty about it. Its one of the reasons I've been in therapy with Morrell more often for all that shit and its why I've been getting so many dirty looks from people in school."

Cora just stared at him in shock as certain things made so much more sense now where a number of the student body was concerned. "If it wasn't for your mom and a pair of Lawyers we both know, I'd be in a jail and my dad would be out of a job because that damn Fox."

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?" Wondered the girl in concern and worry.

"Because… In order for things to be okay in a sense, I have to transfer schools. Today was actually my last day at Beacon Hills High."

And would now be going to school with Heather from now on. Whom thankfully the damn Fox had never gone after for whatever reason. Cora's eyes widened in shock at that as it had been the last thing she'd been expecting! "O-Okay, well… That's, that's manageable for us."

He would still be Pack regardless of where he went to school in Beacon Hills and both had means to get to the other's home. But all he did was shake his head. "That's the thing, I can't… I can't be with you anymore, Cora! It may not have been me in the driver's seat but it was still cheating and I can't see how you can be okay with it! And that's not the worst part!"

"There's a worse part?" Asked the near tears girl as she tried to think of anything she could say to prevent a break up from happening.

Yes, it hurt that cheating had happened but it wasn't his doing and that's why she could accept it. "The worst part? I thought getting with you would make Lydia jealous and get her to actually do something. That's why I… Why I really chose to pursue things with you and ended up getting actual feelings for you." Admitted the young pale teen much to the horrific shock of a heartbroken teenaged Werewolf girl.

Who knew he wasn't lying one bit thanks to her Wolf senses. The slap that followed soon after filled the basement due to how loud it was. A stinging red mark in the form of Cora's hand on Stiles' cheek. "You… You've been LYING to me all this time!? You fucking bastard!" Screamed out a tearful Cora as she started to hit him and he gave no effort to try and shield himself from her.

Knowing he deserved it in full and hating himself even more for having essentially played with her heart when he should have known better. Finally, she pulled away and began to walk off, but not before turning to look at him with a pointed finger that was more of a claw. "You… YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO FUCKING STUPID!?"

With that, she was gone from the basement and no amount of desire to ever see Stiles Stilinski ever again. This in turn, thanks to ignoring the concern of her friends in the rest of the Lakehouse, would see her prevent the death of Demarco Montana when all she'd been intending to do was get as far from the place as possible on foot. Making it harder for his would be killer to move around with the ease she once had prior to this particular night.

While this was happening, the slow romantic dance moment between Allison and Harley that had ended up happening was interrupted by an awake and unhappy Liam. Forcing Harley to chase after him after he managed to get free. _Its always somethin' that's gotta ruin a moment._ Sighed Harley in her head as she chased her new Beta through the woods.

Unaware that part of what had led to her biting Liam was now pretty much dead thanks to Peter much to Talia's disappointment. Harley soon found herself rolling downhill once she got close enough to Liam to tackle him. Which was something he definitely did NOT like one bit and it would cause a struggle between the two once they got down the hill. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I'M A MONSTER BECAUSE OF YOU! YOUR FAULT!"

An arrow whizzed by, hitting a nearby tree and emitting a bright light and sparks. Forcing Liam away with a yell as he ran off. "Well… This is going really well." Muttered Harley unhappily as a hand came in front of her.

One that belonged to Chris himself and one she'd take moments later. "I thought you and the other adults were gonna let me and the others handle this?"

"And we are, but I thought it was a good idea to help out just a little." Replied the older man kindly.

"Oh, well… Appreciate that, Mr. Argent. Thing is… I'm not sure how I can help him."

Chris just smiled at her. "Just go with your own words, no one else's. You can do this, Rebecca, we have faith in you."

Hearing that made the girl feel immensely better as a pained male scream was heard from nearby. "And that would be a little more of that help I mentioned. Go to him, he's in a clearing North of here."

Harley nodded and headed off in the direction her girlfriend's father pointed her in. And to her surprise, Boyd would be near by and wearing some industrial strength earplugs. "Keeps the sound from hurting my ears all that much." He explained as she approached.

Having easily seen the curious look on her face. She made an 'o' face to show her understanding as he handed her a button and moved away to give the two a little bit of privacy. Harley stared at her sniffling Beta as he sat on his knees and trying to block out the sounds of the emitters. Thankfully that would soon stop thanks to Harley turning them off as she approached and knelt before him with a saddened look on his face. "I am so sorry, Liam, for what I was forced to do to you. I never wanted to ever force something like this on someone like it was me."

"I'm… I'm a monster… And they can't, my mom, m-my stepdad… They can't know about this. I can't do this to them again!" Whimpered the young man.

Making her confused and wondering if this had anything to do with what Stiles had told her earlier in the night about Liam. "What do you mean, again?"

"I got kicked out of my last school. Something I deserved… And how they looked at me when they saw what I did that to that car? I just, I just can't bear to see that look again."

God how he never ever wanted to see it again! "Liam, its gonna be okay, I promise." Consoled Harley as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They can't see me like this. They just can't."

"Like a monster?" She asked gently and he just nodded without looking at her.

His answer caused her to raise up as she looked down at him. "You're not a monster, Liam. You're a Werewolf. Like me." Harley told him passionately and causing him to look up at her as her eyes glowed red.

"And I will teach you everything you need to know to ensure they won't know what's happened to you."

And that was a promise she intended to keep no matter what. And whether it was the first part or the second part of her words, she managed to successfully get through to her first ever Beta and it relieved Harley greatly. Boyd, Allison, and her father all watched on with proud and happy looks on their faces as Liam allowed himself to be hugged by the slightly older girl as she whispered to him that it would be truly okay.

 **In A Special Room Of The Lakehouse**

"Okay… Lydia, what the Hell is this?" Wondered Erica in confusion as she looked at a list of names on a laptop that had been in this weird ass sound proofed room. Herself, Lydia, and Kira all unaware of the events transpiring outside of the Lakehouse.

"Its… a list."

"A list of what?" Kira asked.

"Its a list of Supernaturals here in town. And, and we're all on it. A… A dead pool."

The two girls looked at one another as that just didn't sound good before they looked to her again as Erica spoke up next. "Are, are you sure? Cause this list doesn't have all of the names of the Pack on it."

Matter of fact, there was a number of names on this list she didn't even recognize for that matter. "That's because there's another one out there. I can feel it."

"If this is what you think it is… We're gonna need to start warning the people on this list." Kira said as she nibbled on her lower lip in worry.

"And we'd better do it fast."

The fact a few names were already crossed off really didn't bode well either for that matter.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So as I mentioned, I came to a realization about the Stiles and Cora relationship in this fic. Namely the fact I had pretty much forced them together and in the long term, it really wouldn't work out for the best. At least that's how I think it would go anyway. Especially given how strong his 'crush'/obsession for Lydia was in the earlier seasons and he'd likely think this would somehow get him an in despite any potential feelings happening for Cora like they did in fact happen. Perhaps I'm wrong, perhaps I'm not. Just know I'm not doing this out of my dislike for the character.**

 **And no, he's not gone for good cause of the school transfer as he's still going to be very much around. Will he and Cora possibly end up back together? Probably, but not for a long while if she's ever able to forgive him. As it is, he's got a lot to do in being able to forgive himself even though it wasn't him that had done certain things while possessed.**

 **Up next: As the Pack learns of the newest problem to deal with in the form of a dead pool, Scott makes his return to town and quickly makes a new friend!**


	6. There's No Receipt For This Return!

**Chapter 6**

 **There's No**

 **Receipt For**

 **This Return!**

 **Disclaimer: Huzzah! Time for some more Altered fun! Warning: Some strong language and an adult scene ahead.**

* * *

 **Sunday, January 8th, 2012, The Delgado Household**

"So we now know that its not just a one time thing, but a thing altogether with the recent murders in town thanks to this… Dead pool thing Lydia uncovered at the Lakehouse this weekend." Announced Sheriff Jameson Stilinski to a gathered group of Pack adults.

The teenagers were currently elsewhere in the house, though Harley and Liam were somewhere in the Preserve where she could teach her new found Beta a few things without any distractions. Cora however was in her room and refused to come out ever since coming home Friday night. Lydia had to be nearly dragged out of the Lakehouse in order to rest after having spent most of the weekend trying to hopefully decipher more of the code for the Deadpool and Allison was currently at her place keeping an eye on her. Satomi Ito, the Alpha of the Ito Pack and a few of her Betas were also in attendance for the meeting since this involved her Pack as well. Though Jameson knew his old friend Louie's death wasn't a result of this new situation but rather due to an unfortunate heart attack he'd had that had taken him from his life.

"And I was almost the next victim." Groused Demarco sourly.

Who if it hadn't of been for Talia Hale's youngest, he'd very much be a dead man. And thanks to Cora, Violet Logan was now the focus of a manhunt to find and bring her in before she could make her next move. Something that had later shocked the Hell out of Mason, Liam, and Violet's boyfriend Garrett. "It is most fortunate that you were not." Satomi told him as she took note once again of young Lori's nervousness that she could easily smell from where she sat.

Making her think that perhaps it was a mistake to bring her here. "I'm horrified it was my daughter who found this list to begin with."

Especially at the Lakehouse of all places! "And as you mentioned, there was a code, a cypher key, that she used to break the first part of this list?" Asked Deaton in concern as he looked over a copy of the list.

Jameson just nodded. "Yeah. It… It was Lenne's name that cracked it from what I was told by the kids."

"Stiles and Danny both think that somehow, that 90 million that was stolen recently is helping fund this whole thing."

"If those two are right, in addition to what Lydia's been reported to have said, there's going to be even more names." Melissa said with a grim look on her face as Kali looked disgusted by whoever was so damned willing to use that money to fund assassinations.

"Well, I guess its time for a vacation then."

This got Peter looks from everyone present and he just shrugged in an unconcerned manner. "Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town are names I do not recognize but are perhaps part of another Pack." Said Satomi as she looked over her copy of the first part of the list.

"Or are perhaps not Werewolves but something else." Talia added with a frown on her face.

Chris spoke up next. "Regardless, I've already sent several of my men to keep a discreet look out on those listed here."

"And the same for me and mine. I've even reached out to the greater Beacon Hills Police Force to get their help while attempting to keep this as quiet as possible."

As the last thing they needed was a huge panic that someone could take advantage of…

Elsewhere in the house, a jumpy young girl by the name of Lori nervously looked around as she hung out with the younger members Hale/Harlowe Pack. Something that Kira, along with a few others had took notice of. "Something wrong?" Asked teen Kitsune gently, causing the younger girl to startle some.

"Oh… Y-Yeah, Ever-Everything's just fine." Squeaked out the girl while trying not to look in the direction of Aiden and Ethan.

This response did nothing to help make Kira or anybody else think otherwise. "You don't have to be scared, we're not in danger of being attacked." Kira told her reassuringly.

"Are, are you sure? Cause I've heard that, that HE lives here."

Erica raised her eyebrows at that. "He? He who? Scott?"

Nervously, Lori nodded her head. "Y-Yeah, I mean… Don't you know about him? He's like… The Boogeyman of the Supernatural world!"

Loud guffaws were heard from not only the twins but Jackson as well, causing the young startled girl to look their way. "Its, its not funny! Its said he sacrifices young newborn Werewolves to grow stronger every three Full Moons!"

This only made the trio laugh harder much to her annoyance. "Umm… He might harrass someone over the phone just to annoy them or try and sleep with them or you, but he wouldn't do that." Isaac told her while wondering where on Earth she got this idea from!

"But… But he hides underneath beds and makes your clothes all bloody from the blood of those he horribly kills!"

There was an entire book about this sort of thing where the 'Grandson of The Demon' was concerned! Or… So her brother claimed and she knew he wouldn't lie to her! Be a mean jerk to that Liam boy she kind of had a crush on, sure, but not lie about something like that! If anything, the laughing grew even louder. "Kid, trust us, Scott Delgado is nothing like that all. Matter of fact, you'd probably want to slap him within the first ten minutes of bein' around him." Boyd told her seriously.

But the idea of doing that, let alone being near the Boogeyman himself made her eep! "He always smell like death and other things. Need many baths." Muttered Malia to herself while strongly disliking the fact she was explicitly told she couldn't sit or get close to Kira.

The fact Stiles was around was also displeasing to the former full Coyote thanks to what she had learned he had done to break Cousin Cora's heart. But wasn't allowed to hurt him for it much to her dislike! And she could tell he was keeping a watchful eye on her to ensure she didn't try anything without his knowing! Of course the joke was on him that he wouldn't ever know if she did try something! "I think you're being generous about the amount of time it'd take her to end up slapping him." Remarked Erica.

"Yeah… Probably."

"Like Isaac said, Scott's nothing like what you think he is. I used to be his girlfriend so I would know."

"I think I'm gonna die over here!" Wheezed out a laughing Jackson.

"You guys are seriously immature." Danny told the laughing trio with a shake of the head.

"This whole Boogeyman thing would go straight to his head!" Called out a doubled over Aiden.

Serving to make Ethan and Jackson laugh even more. Naturally, this did nothing to soothe Lori and Kira would hug her to provide some measure of comfort. Erica looked at the younger girl and spoke up. "Yeah, our Scottie's kind of a slut when he's single but he's not a Boogeyman."

Now he could be downright scary when the occasion called for it but Erica never saw him as a Boogeyman of all things!

 **Wednesday, January 11th, 2012 Near Midnight**

A lone and quite beautiful 20 year old girl was seen running across a parking lot late at night. If one was around at the time, they'd be able to see the fear on her face as plain as day thanks to who she was being chased by. _Damnit! I just had to go and see that movie!_

So confident that she would be just fine without any kind of guardian angels watching over her and now regretting that! Carrie Hudson was even pretty damned sure that the one chasing after her was that Violet Logan girl that was all over the news recently as well. Someone who possibly had ties to a group known as 'The Orphans' given what had been almost used to kill Demarco a few days ago. In her haste to get the Hell out of dodge, Carrie would fail to see the big root sticking out of the ground, causing her to fall and trip rather painfully to the ground with a groan. This would stir the Wolf within her and she'd be forced to begin to recite her Pack's mantra in order to stay calm as she forced herself up. _Gotta get somewhere safe!_

Once on her feet, Carrie hauled ass but didn't go far thanks to a black Suburban running into her. Causing the young girl to go rolling away with a pained groan. She vaguely registered the sound of a door opening and closing and then a voice. "You didn't have to do that!"

"No, but why waste all night when I can do that and get the job done faster? And without us possiby getting caught by the Police?"

"Ugh… That hurts." Mumbled Carrie as she tried forcing herself to get up.

But one of her chasers kicked her in the mid-section, sending her back to the ground with a groan. "Ladies first?"

"You damn well know it, babe." Violet told her boyfriend with a grin on her lips.

One that had Garrett himself making a grin of his own and even kissing her as well for good measure. "N-No! Please!"

"Sorry, but you stand to make us quite a bit of money with your death." Violet told her unapologetically.

Quickly, she got her legs around the fallen girl and wrapped a wire around her neck. One that quickly began to get hot and all seemed lost for Carrie in her view when a loud collision happened. "What the Hell!?"

This caused the hot wire around her neck to be removed as her two would be killers went to investigate, leaving Carrie to practically cough out her lungs. "Whoa! I am so sorry about the wreck, guys!"

"Yeah, well, you're gonna be even more sorry when you're dead!"

"That's right, we can't have any witnesses." Garrett told whoever had crashed into them.

But all the other person did was chuckle. "That right? You two shitstains think you can take on a mother fuckin' Alpha like me?"

Carrie's head snapped to the side to witness the newcomer's eyes glow red just in time through the slits in his orange bandanna mask. Another thing she noticed about him was how… Odd and animal like he looked where his large size, gut, wild patches of hair here and there, his jutted out jaw, the two noticeable fangs from his lower mouth, and the long nails that were more than likely his claws instead of actual nails. The fact he was only wearing shorts was another weird thing to her as well. She watched as the Violet girl took an arrogant step forward and spoke up. "Uhh, yeah, I think we can! I bet we'll even get an even bigger payoff for you as well!"

"Violet!" Warned her boyfriend but she paid him no mind as she was sick of going for small timers damnit!

The figure chuckled. "Heh… Well in that case, tell your friends in Hell that Scott Delgado sent your sorry bitch asses there."

It wasn't just the Orphan Twins' eyes that widened but Carrie's herself! _Oh God, I'm probably gonna die after he kills them!_

"I mean… To target such a babe like that behind you is a crime I can't let go of. So I think it'll be a Skull Fuckin' for each of you."

And with a speed he shoudn't be capable of thanks to his large size and slight case of a gut, Carrie watched as the so called Boogeyman himself, Scott Delwado, or Delgado or whatever he's calling himself now, knocked her two would be killers out. And was even about to kill them when she called out to him! "Wait! Don't, don't kill them! Let the Police take them!"

Scott looked at her with what she thought was a frown on his face but she could have been wrong thanks to the bandanna mask he had on that covered part of his face. "You sure?"

"I, I am! They're looking for the girl as it is anyway." She told him while fishing out her cell phone.

A long suffering sigh escaped her savior. "Alright… Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Th-Thank you."

"No sweat, babe. As no way in Hell was I gonna let a gorgeous sight like you end up dead." Replied the young Alpha with an unseen wiggle of his eyebrows.

Carrie couldn't help but shake her head and eyeroll at his words as she called the Police. _Maybe he's not as bad as the stories make him out to be…_

Since a few of those stories depict him as the type to kill you in some horrible fashion for no reason at all. "I'll uhh… I'll stay here then so you'll be okay."

And thanks to his turning around so that he could go to his car and hop on top of the roof to chill on it, would allow Carrie to see a tattoo of a girl and a baby on his back. Both with dates on them that told her this was a way for him to remember these two. Making her think back to the story of how a rumored Nogitsune in the area had murdered someone close to the supposed Boogeyman as she told the Police where they needed to be. And given how there was few ways to make a tattoo permanent on a Werewolf, Carrie imagined it must have been painful as Hell for him to get it permanently done. _Maybe that wasn't a rumor after all? Satomi would probably know more…_

Her Alpha did tend to speak quite a bit with Talia Hale after all and she's been known to get involved in things where the town was concerned. "Okay… The Police are on their way." She informed him nervously and got a thumb's up from the teen Alpha.

"Cool sauce, babe, cool sauce."

"My name's Carrie."

"Mine's Scott and I can assure you that I am definitely more than likely the man of your dreams."

Carrie just rolled her eyes with a scoff but couldn't help but feel a slight amount of amusement. "Uh-huh… Sure."

He did another unseen wiggle of his eyebrows at her but stayed where he was as she walked up to him for a sense of comfort even though parts of her was basically saying, no, screaming, that it was a bad idea. But she just couldn't care at that moment while hoping like Hell it wouldn't get her killed in the end. _If I die, I'll be the biggest dumbass ever._

 **A Short Time Later**

"Well, this isn't exactly how I pictured you rolling back into town, son." Remarked Sheriff Jameson Stilinski to Scott once Violet and Garrett were taken away and Scott and Carrie were talked with for a short period at the scene.

"Yeah, well, you know me. Its not me if I don't make some kind of an entrance."

"Right. Of course." Sighed the Sheriff long sufferingly but in a good natured way.

The Sheriff then turned his attention to Carrie. "Ms. Hudson, do you want me to take you home? As no telling who else might try to claim the bounty on your head."

"Bounty? What bounty? Why's there a bounty on this chick? Its cause she's hot, right? Cause someone can't handle the hotness she's got goin'?"

"No, its cause some asshole decided that me and several others are worth money to murder us for." Carrie told her savior bitterly and causing his eyes to widen behind his orange bandanna mask.

"Seriously!?"

Carrie only nodded. "Fuck that! That shit ain't right!"

"And that's why we're doing everything possible to look into who has put out the hits. Melissa and Kali can tell you more about it once you get home." The Sheriff told him.

"If… If you don't mind, would you let Scott take me home if he's willing and you can follow us?" Asked Callie much to not only her surprise, but the surprise of the other two as well.

Even though she'd heard a lot of bad things about the 'Grandson of The Demon', being around him for such a short time made her feel like half of that was just false information. If anything, he was a huge flirt and didn't seem all that inclined to attack and murder you horribly just for the Hell of it. "Umm… If you're sure."

"You're damn right I'll be happy to take you home." The suggestive tone in Scott's voice was not lost on either of them.

"Behave yourself, Scott. And for God's sake, put on some clothes!"

"But the wind feels good on my skin!"

"Uh-huh. And why on Earth do you look like somethin' out of a comic book?"

"Drugs are bad, dude." Was all Scott would say and Jameson seemed… Skeptical of that answer but let it pass.

For now.

 **A Short Time Later At Melissa and Kali's**

Once Scott finally got home, he was greeted by his mothers and brothers. All of whom had intended to hug him but the smell coming from him just wasn't something they could really handle and were thankfully aware of his new look thanks to Jameson. Not that it made it any easier to see first hand however. "Damn, guess the air freshener I used didn't last long again." Muttered the teenager and thinking that was probably why Carrie was keeping her nose towards the open window the whole time he was taking her home.

"Jeez, bro! When's the last time you took a shower!?" Wondered Ethan as he took a few steps back with his hand over his nose.

Scott thought about that. "Uhh… Probably since a day or two before Arizona." And my was that experience a fun one.

What with the killing and all that he ended up doing with those fuckwits in the group known as the 'Bloodvayne'. This made his family look at him for a moment. "You know what? I don't think I'll ask about that." Decided Kali.

"Agreed, so sweetie? Get a shower, now. Then it'll be lots of hugs with you."

"Yes ma'am! Then one of you can tell me why folks here in the Hills are gettin' targeted for money."

"You got it, little brother. Although, I gotta ask… What happened to Bea? And why isn't Locostos with you?" Wondered Aiden as Scott walked past him and the other three.

"Sold it to the Calaveras to settle the debt I owed 'em. As for 'Cost? We had a difference of opinion is all." Informed the returned son as he went into the house for that much needed shower.

Allowing them to look at the new addition on his back and wondering what the Hell would split up Scott and Locostos since those two were fairly tight with one another? The fact he had actually sold off his car was a truly shocking thing as he practically loved that vehicle a great deal. Along with his appearance that was apparently drug related and it made Kali and the twins wonder if he had gotten into magic instead of some kind of drug. As such a thing would be worrisome since they recalled a certain story about one that Scott and Locostos had once shut down the production of and if that's what caused a difference of opinion between him and Locostos. Melissa and Kali shared a look with one another. One that meant they were going to try and get to the bottom of this where their son was concerned.

"I'll call Locostos and see what I can get from him." Decided Kali.

"Good idea. I might have to go clothes shopping since I don't think anything Scott has right now would properly fit him." Melissa said with a frown on her face.

Wondering if this was a permanent thing now for her son and hoping like crazy it wasn't as looking like a hairy wild animal wasn't something he deserved at all after all he'd been through over the years.

 **Several Days Later**

As it turned out, Melissa had to end up doing some overnight clothes shopping for her son and even dragged him with her to do it much to his mild dislike after putting on some of Aiden's sweats that were rather baggy on him. Kali had even gone too and thankfully, Aiden and Ethan chose to not go. Making for a somewhat quiet trip for the trio and allowing for the three to spend some private time together as two mothers and a son. Time that was sorely needed in the eyes of the two mothers for that matter. Though it bothered Kali some that even with Scott having taken a shower for over an hour and a half, he still smelled like death. Even sharing this with Melissa and both vowing to get him to Deaton's and perhaps an actual Doctor at some point in the near future just to ensure he's okay. Word had quickly spread of Scott's return to Beacon Hills thanks in part to the twins and as well as the Sheriff and Carrie Hudson.

Naturally, there was some panic, some excitement, and some groaning over it. Malia in particular was none too pleased with the knowledge as she just didn't like him! The rumor that he had been the one to kill Ennis had been confirmed and no one yet knew why he and Locostos weren't on speaking terms just yet as the Demon Lord had yet to be contacted and Scott refused to say much. Of course when he found out about the Berserkers that had been in the area while he'd been gone, he'd been damned freaked out by the whole thing and when no one was around, got himself as high and drunk as possible thanks to a certain method where Dwarf ways was concerned that he'd learned of awhile back. The woman who controlled them wasn't someone he remembered but considering he'd fucked with a lot of people over the years, it was only natural he wouldn't remember.

Regardless of whether or not he was drunk as a lord and high as a kite. His moms had also agreed to give him a few days to get used to being back in the Hills before re-enrolling him back at the high school, which gave Kira time to get used to the idea of her ex being back in town. It also gave Lydia time to prepare for all new rounds with the Annoying One as well much to the exasperation of her mother. This and more was making Liam one confused young man as he tried to figure out what the whole damn deal was where Scott Delgado was concerned. Even asking as much one day while he, Harley, Allison, Stiles, and the biggest damn dog he'd ever seen by the name of Costello of all things made their way to the Delgado house.

"Well… Sweetie… Scott's… Scott's complicated." Began Allison delicately.

Stiles snorted at that as Costello laid his head down on Liam's lap. "He's the biggest horn dog in the town, not to mention that he could make a Sailor blush with the dirty mouth he has while having a slight penchant for chaos. But at the same time, can be a damn good friend and fighter to have by your side." Harley told him.

"And that's why Lydia can't stand him?"

"Pretty much. It doesn't help he slept with her mom." Stiles told him with a shrug while being annoyed by the fact Costello had chosen to lay part of himself on him as well in the back seat of Allison's dark blue Suburban.

One she'd chosen to get considering the large amount of friends she has in her life. "And Kira? He sleep with yours and her mom too?"

Allison shuddered at that from the driver's seat as Harley snickered. "God no! He's actually Kira's ex. And if it hadn't of been for the asshole who kidnapped him years ago, the two would probably still be together right now."

"Knowin' Scott, he'd probably sleep with Mr. Argent long before he would with Allison and Kira's mom." Added Harley with a snicker.

"Ew! That's a horrible mental image, Rebecca!" Groaned Allison in disgust as her girlfriend laughed in amusement.

"I'm… Confused..."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Its like this, Scott likes to flirt with the girls' dad. Whether its cause he knows it annoys the guy or somethin' else, no one knows."

It should be noted that while every one of the Pack members weren't big fans of Stiles at the moment, it wasn't to the point they would make him find his own way to Scott's place while his Jeep was in the shop for a few repairs. Repairs that Derek and possibly Laura may or may not be responsible for being needed to begin with. "Is, is he gonna flirt with me? Cause I don't swing that way." Liam told the group bluntly.

Harley shrugged. "Don't be surprised if he does cause he's not gonna care if you do or don't swing both ways. But he probably won't do much else beyond that."

Stiles then had a thought. "Hey, you guys think he knows anyone who can get rid of Costello?" Wondered the young man and in return, Costello looked back at him, growled, and farted.

"Oh God!" Shouted the gagging teenager and windows were quickly rolled down to air out the vehicle.

"Guess he told you!" Gagged Allison in slight amusement as Stiles glared at the satisfied dog.

A short time later would see Stiles get his answer when Costello not only growled at a high and drunk Scott, but also bite him on the ass. Something the girls would take pictures of and share with the others, earning many a laugh in the process and suitably cheering up Cora quite a bit when she saw the photos. It also helped one of the photos showed Stiles gagging and turning green when the big dog farted right in his face at one point.

 **Thursday, January 19th, 2012**

"And a hello to you." Declared one Scott Delgado to Kira at her locker.

Causing her to jump as she hadn't expected that! "S-Scott!?"

"Yep! That's me in the living flesh! And I'm sorry for not comin' around to your place much sooner."

"What? No! Don't be! I understand! I mean, I wasn't even sure if I should drop by or not either so I'm sorry about that." She told him apologetically.

It hadn't helped that she'd also been spending time doing Lacrosse practice, her job, and homework. "How about we call it even then, huh?"

"S-Sure! That sounds good! Does your being here mean that you're back in school?" Wondered the girl in a hopeful manner as she closed her locker door.

Scott sighed. "Yeah, my moms put their foot down and here I am. Not sure I'm entirely ready but I'll guess we'll see how things go." He told her while wishing like Hell his moms had just given him a little more time.

If only so he could smoke and drink some more without anything being in his way. Kira sent a sympathetic look that lasted a short time thanks to a slightly taller boy coming up to the two. "Hey there, cutie, you uhh… You give any thought to what we last talked about?" Wondered the boy curiously as he looked at Kira.

Who shifted a bit nervously as Scott took this new development in. "Umm… I have but between work, school stuff, and Lacrosse, I haven't been able to think too much on it. Sorry." She told him honestly.

"Oh, okay and whoa… Delgado!?"

"Yep, that's me."

"When did you get back into town!?" And damn, what the Hell was with the freaky look he had going on!?

Plus… It made young Aaron wonder what his chances were with Yukimura now that Delgado was back. "Uhh… Roughly a week ago. My moms finally decided to get me back in school so here I am."

"Right, right. Anyway… I'll talk to you later, Kira, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, Tom, that's… That's just fine." Answered the girl nervously.

He gave her a slightly strained smile before walking on. "Oookay… Am I missin' somethin' here?"

"N-No! Not, not at all!" Squeaked out the girl before rushing off to avoid more questions from her ex.

Leaving a slightly confused Scott behind and ignoring the curious glances by various fellow students. Curious glances where his new look was concerned and how it had happened.

 **Sometime Later In The Workout Room**

"Okay… Now I'm seriously worried about you, man." Declared one Mason Hewitt to his best friend, Liam Dunbar as the two worked out with the weight equipment.

His words snapping Liam out of his focus to look at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is the fact you've got more weight on that bar then I know you can handle. Are you that worried about the game tonight? Or is it what happened with Garrett and Violet? Two kids we thought were our friends." God knew that bothered him a lot!

Liam looked at him in confusion before looking at the weight bar and realizing what he was talking about. "Oops, guess I got a little too into it." Mumbled the young man as he sat up in a sheepish manner.

"But yeah… I guess I am a little bothered that two Assassins were hanging out with us and we never knew about it."

It was just creepy! "And why would I be worried about the game tonight? Its just a Scrimmage."

Mason looked at him in concern. "Dude… Do you not know who you're up against tonight?"

"I… No? I guess I wasn't paying attention to the announcement." Really, what was the big deal?

His best friend sighed before giving him a sympathetic look. "Buddy, you're playing against your old school, Devenford Prep."

Liam stared at him for a minute and then loudly groaned. "Aww man!"

Tonight was gonna suck! A certain feeling of anger he was familiar with where Brett Talbot was concerned was even making itself known to the young Wolf. "I… I need to go." Mumbled the boy and ran off before Mason could stop him or say anything.

Leaving behind a confused and concerned best friend as he did so.

 **Locker Room**

A little while later saw a very angry Liam being forced to stay under a shower head as it poured water down on him as elsewhere, Cora, Allison, Kira, and Erica were trying to help Lydia figure out the next cypher key to little success. Growling and struggling to get free from the strong hold that Boyd, Aiden, Harley, and Ethan had on him. Harley was also quite close to using her Alpha status on him in order to see if it would help calm him down when thankfully, he finally began to cool down. "Man, you weren't kidding about the anger issues." Quipped Isaac from nearby with raised eyebrows.

Liam looked down in shame. "They, they call it I.E.D., it means Intermittent Explosive Disorder." Explained the young man without looking at any of the boys or Harley.

"While I can see why it would be an issue for some things, especially out in the field, its nothing to be ashamed of." Danny told him sincerely.

"Yeah, so you got a mental issue, that doesn't make you a freak. Hell, we all have problems of some kind in this group. Part of its appeal is that despite that, we can all still come together as one big group." Added Jackson and greatly surprising everyone aside from Liam.

"That..." Began Aiden.

"Is perhaps the most profoundly touching thing you've ever said." Danny finished.

Jackson just shrugged in a somewhat embarrassed manner. "Hey, what can I say? Its true."

"And this Brett Talbot kid from the Prep school caused it to stir up for you?" Ethan asked of Liam asked a few moments later after a bit of silence between the group.

Liam just nodded. "Yeah. He, he bullied me a lot back at Devenford. I never knew why and it was always worse anytime I screwed up in a game. That was why I ended up destroying my Coach's car. Well… That, and a few red flags."

"I thought it was your teacher's car you did that too?" Wondered Harley in slight confusion.

"He was both things."

"Oh." Well, that certainly explained things!

Liam then sighed. "Plus, Brett got him to believe his side of things over mine."

"Leading you to ending up getting kicked out." Surmised Isaac and gained a nod from the kid in return.

"So what do we do then? Cause if Brett was a bully to you before, he's probably gonna try somethin' at the game and that might end badly." Wondered Boyd curiously.

"Isn't he Lori's brother as well?" Asked Ethan curiously.

That got a few thinking faces going on before realizing that Ethan was right. "I'll talk to him then." Decided Harley.

And if that didn't work out, she'd have to talk with Satomi. "You guys don't think I need to stay out of the game?"

Jackson snorted. "Like Coach would let you do that. But with us around, you shouldn't have anything to worry about, kid."

Or so Jackson and the others hoped!

 **After School**

A few hours later saw the end of the school day and the arrival of the Devenford Prep Lacrosse team. Harley, Jackson, Kira, Boyd, Isaac, Danny, and Ethan were there to greet the team with Liam and Mason nearby in a crowd. With the two was Scott, Aiden, Cora, and Erica much to Mason's confusion. Allison was off trying to still help Lydia figure out something where the the second cypher key was concerned while hoping her girlfriend and their friends were able to talk some sense into Brett. And once Brett himself was off the bus, he looked around and spotted Liam in the crowd and smirked. "Hey guys, its little Liam! The Car Smasher!"

Chuckles were had by his fellow team mates as Jackson and Harley first stepped up to him as Scott placed a hand on Liam's shoulder to keep him from doing anything. "We know about your history with Dunbar, Talbot." Began Jackson.

Causing him to look at him with an unconcerned look on his face. "Yeah? So?"

"So, we are telling you and your team mates here to back off of him tonight." Warned Harley seriously.

Even letting her eyes glow red for only him to see and causing him to back up some. "You… You're Rebecca Harlowe, aren't you?"

"I am."

She watched as Brett recovered from his shock and went back to looking cocky. "Well… I can't really promise anything, Harlowe. As things do tend to happen in the heat of the game." He told her and his team mates chuckled.

Harley narrowed her eyes at him and leaned in closer. "I will go to your Alpha if I have too. And if you don't believe me, I'll sick Scott Delwado, excuse me, Delgado, on your ass."

And to prove her point to the suddenly pale teen, she pointed out to Scott in the crowd, who waved back happily with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Not that you could see it as he had placed on a pink bandanna mask once out of the school building. "Y-You wouldn't."

"Don't fuck with my boy and you won't have to find out if I really would."

With that, she and the others made their leave as a pale and scared Brett looked in Scott's direction. Who, creepily enough, at least to Brett, was licking his lips right in his direction! "Damn, B! I know you not gonna let them punk you like that!?" Asked one of his team mates and making him clear his throat.

"Uhh… No, no, not at all. We're gonna put them right into the ground!"

Cheers were had by his team mates but Brett couldn't shake off the fear he felt. Though the sight of Liam laughing angered him a lot. _Fuck it, I don't care if Delwado's around, I WILL make your life miserable tonight, Dunbar!_ Thought the teen with narrowed eyes.

 **Elsewhere (Adult Scene!)**

"Ohh fuck yes!" Screamed out Laura Hale as Braeden continued to use her tongue on her wet pussy very, very well.

Her hands in her girlfriend's hair as Braeden played with her tits, both happy as Hell that whatever a certain Norse woman had used on Laura had finally worn off. Allowing for the future Hale Alpha to finally return to her adult form and making for two very happy women. Both quickly wasted no time getting hot and heavy with one another instead of taking the time to let the others know of what had happened. Figuring they could do so later once they were done catching up on lost time where sex and the like between them was concerned.

 **Elsewhere In Town (No Further Adult Scenes)**

It was a pity however that Peter Hale couldn't say he was having anywhere near as much fun thanks to the fact he had ran into a certain little Orphan by the name of Jack while out looking for a new place to live! And what was worse? A certain Sister Kathleen was with him and she was none too pleased with his trying to ignore young Jack in such a rude way!

 **Some Hours Later**

Needless to say, things hadn't gone well and Harley promised to have a talk with Satomi about Brett's actions. If it wasn't him being an ass to Liam, it was one of his team mates being one to the poor kid to the point they got him to act out. Forcing him to be benched after roughly shoving Brett to the ground just as the other boy wanted. Kira had also been unfortunately benched due to the fact she had failed to perform a team work move at one point without realizing it much to her dismay. Scott hadn't been part of the game and that had been intentional as he chose to keep himself off the team due to how he looked thanks to a certain drug he encountered while gone. He'd also taken to looking like an 80's throwback with some very short jean shorts and a sleeveless shirt that showed his stomach much to the embarrassment of his mothers!

But it did have a number of women eyeing him with interest however and naturally, it was something he liked! Though he would disappear at one point after catching sight of Carrie Hudson in the opposite stands, who'd also disappear shortly afterwards. Not that many were paying too much attention of course thanks to the game! Kira was even being visited by a certain young man known as Aaron and Malia from the crowd wasn't liking it! Stiles had been unable to attend due to homework from his new school and Cora wasn't around either due to not wanting to be around people much because of her break up with Stiles. Laura and Braeden were still also quite locked up with one another as well. And thanks to Allison's soothing presence and a random set of numbers being mentioned on TV, Lydia was finally able to crack the second part of the Dead pool.

After the game though, Brett would, despite the game being lost in favor of the Cyclones, smugly seek out Liam and find him alone much to his happiness. "I don't know why Harlowe's so willing to protect your ass but I really don't care, Dunbar." Declared the teenager as he shoved a lone Liam into a wall.

"Just, just leave me alone! I never did anything to you!"

"Other then trashing Coach's car and making me look bad when you first joined the team? Yeah, I'd say you did." Liam was shoved again by the older boy and it was taking all he had not to react.

"M-Maybe if you hadn't been bullying me and got the Coach to believe you, I wouldn't have trashed his car!"

"Pfft, whatever. I really don't care, Dunbar." And for good measure, slugged Liam in the jaw.

Causing him to start to get angry. Even more so when Brett did it again. "RAUGH!" Roared out Liam as he Shifted, surprising Brett in the process.

"Oh shit! No wonder Harlowe was so willing to back you up! You're part of her Pack! But that's still not gonna save you!" Laughed the boy as he had the upper hand of experience and being a born Wolf unlike Liam.

The two began to fight but it didn't last long as two roars stopped them. Roars that belonged to Harley and Satomi and Brett had to gulp at the sight of his Alpha looking damned angry! "Enough of this! You shame me and the Pack with your actions, Brett-San! Get your gear and get in my car immediately!"

"Bu-!"

"No! I will not hear it! Now do as you are told!"

Seeing he couldn't get out of this, Brett glared at both Harley and Liam before stomping off. Harley made her way to her young Beta and checked on him. "I'm… I'm fine. I think."

Though the kid did have to admit it felt good to actually fight back for once. Satomi stepped up to the two of them. "I apologize for my Beta's actions, Harlowe-Sama, Dunbar-San. You have my assurances his actions will be punished."

Harley nodded at the older woman. "Thank you, Ito-Sama. I'm just sorry it came to this."

Satomi let out a breath. "I only wish I had realized things much sooner where Talbot-San is concerned. Perhaps if I had, he would not have been acting so dishonorably."

"Sometimes it just takes us awhile to realize certain things. That doesn't make us bad or anything."

"Hmm, too true, too true. Well, until next time, Harlowe-Sama."

"Until next time, Ito-Sama."

The two bowed to one another and Satomi made her leave as she planned on what exactly to say to young Brett for his actions. For she would not tolerate it to continue any longer. And so help him if he was doing dishonorable things to others. "You know I coulda taken him, right?" Liam asked moments later as the two began to walk away.

Harley laughed. "Boy, please, you were gettin' your ass kicked and you know it."

Liam frowned but couldn't dispute it as it was true! "Maybe next time then?"

"You damn right! Ain't no damn white boy gonna make one of mine look bad if I can help it."

"You think he'll try something again?" As he honestly hoped not as he just wanted that whole thing to be over and done with.

"Not if he don't want Satomi all up on his ass again." Harley told him bluntly.

And if that didn't work, then Harley would _definitely_ go through on letting Scott have some time with the guy!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! And I know you're probably thinking 'WTF!?' where Brett's concerned. But considering during season 6 in a flashback they showed him to be a bullying asshole towards Liam, I thought I would make use of that for here. And since the Orphans are caught already, there was no threat to worry about for the time being. Well… From them at least anyway. R and R!**


	7. Loss And Answers

**Chapter 7**

 **Loss And Answers**

 **Disclaimer: Its time for everybody's favorite show! The Altered Life show! (Loud Cheering is heard) Huzzah! Let us begin! Though things won't necessarily be cheerful in this chapter. Warning: Some sexual content in this chapter. And my apologies to everyone for the long wait, ended up finding myself on a huge 'Smallville' kick recently.**

* * *

 **Whittemore Residence, Sometime Later**

A very pleased Jackson made his way into his house while wondering why his parents hadn't been at the game since both had promised to be there. The fact neither had reached out to him or any member of the Pack had been had been interesting if not slightly concerning. But Jackson figured that perhaps his parents had just gotten really caught up in whatever had come up. The fact however that there was a strong smell in his house made him nervous as it couldn't mean anything good. "Mom? Dad? You guys here?"

Jackson found himself nearly slipping on the solid floor and when he turned on the light, his eyes widened at the red substance that was on the floor. His heart began to beat faster as his worries increased where his adopted parents are concerned, letting his claws come out, Jackson followed where the strong scent was coming from. He'd soon learn it was coming from his parents' bedroom and the door was opened. Cautiously, the former Kanima made his way inside and flipped on the light switch and what he saw would make him wish like Hell he hadn't. As within the room, blood was everywhere and his adopted parents were dead. By what or whom the young man hadn't a clue.

As his dad was on the floor with his eyes open in shock with a large hole in his chest. His mother he found, had half her head blown off while on the side of the bed and cut up in numerous places. "Oh… Oh God..." Whispered the teenager hoarsely and promptly threw up.

 **Elsewhere**

As it would turn out, Scott and Carrie had snuck off to have a little private time in an abandoned house she knew of. Both were in their underwear and smoking weed and actually feeling the effects thanks to a little trick Scott had learned of where Dwarves are concerned. Despite her worries where Scott Delgado was concerned, Carrie had found herself being ensnared in his orbit and interestingly enough, finding she liked it. Sure, she knew right away he wasn't the kind of guy you brought home to the parents or to the Alpha, but that didn't really matter since both were more over just interested in being casual and having fun. "Did… Did you know they got cars that run on water?" Asked Scott with a slur as he reached over and necked on her.

Making her moan a little from the pleasant feeling he was causing. "You sure you're not thinking of a boat?" Asked the Blonde with a murmur as her hand lowered to his boxers.

He just shook his head. "Nah, its a car that runs on water, babe, a car with water for fuel!"

Both snickered as her hand went inside his boxers and began to play with his cock, earning herself a grunt for her efforts. The two of them hadn't had sex yet but Carrie knew she was likely gonna be screaming her head off when they did thanks to how big he was. Whether it was because he's an Alpha or because of the weird drug in his system, she honestly didn't know and didn't really care as she LIKED it. The two began to make out as they continued to be rather handsy with one another, completely unaware they were being watched by someone. Whom couldn't be seen at all and the figure was watching the whole thing with sadness on her face

"Ooh, yes!" Breathed out Carrie as Scott fingered her and sucked on her nipple.

A low, gutteral growl was heard, making Scott freeze up. "What? Why'd you stop?" Moaned Carrie disappointedly.

"Did you hear that growl?"

"Considering what you were doing to me? No!"

The growl was heard again and Scott's eyes widened. "You had to have heard it that time!" He exclaimed in a panic.

"I'm not hearing anything!"

Carrie watched as Scott's face went deathly white as he looked at something only he could see. "Buh-Berserker!" He got out hoarsely.

She frowned, wondering what the Hell he was talking about and if whether or not he was having a bad trip. But before she could really think much on that or try to calm him down, Carrie found herself being dragged by Scott to try and get away from whatever that he only he could see. "SCOTT! CALM DOWN! NOTHING'S THERE!"

Sadly, he wouldn't listen.

 **House Of Hale**

Locostos made his way into the living room of the Hale home, not entirely happy to be there but knowing it was finally time to stop avoiding the group. "About time you showed up, you miserable old demon." Grumbled Noshiko as she took in the sight of the Demon Lord.

Who clearly wasn't in the mood to dress all dashing and such as he was wont to do. "Yes, well, I wasn't ready to face the firing squad. But alas, here I am."

"Yeah, about that, why the Hell weren't you with our son when he returned?" Demanded to know Melissa in order to get straight to the point.

Kali right next to her and glaring hotly at the Demon Lord. Locostos sighed forlornly. "To put it simply, Melissa? He basically told me to get out of his life as I only served to remind him of Lenne. But I refused to listen and it only made him angrier, more resentful. More willing to go down paths and cross lines he knew not to go down. Paths and lines I knew better then to go and mess with myself."

It had not been the easiest of times with Scott and his pain where Lenne was concerned. Granted, both had been feeling the pain and while Locostos had wanted to lose himself in drugs, alcohol, and anything else, he knew it was only temporary. And that he'd be back to feeling like pure shit once he was sober again. Plus, it would just be a huge insult to his baby girl's memory. He had tried to tell Scott this, but the boy wouldn't listen. To lost in his own pain. Pain that was heavily intense because not only had he lost Lenne, but he had lost their baby, and part of his very own soul thanks to their soul bond. "I stuck with him, I swear. I stayed with him until we reached Arizona and met up with a Shaman he knew there. But by then, he had already taken a drug we both thought was destroyed. And that only served to make things worse."

Scott had hoped the Shaman could help him undo the effects of the damnedable drug, but unfortunately, the Shaman hadn't been able to help. As it had been far beyond him much to Scott's strong dislike. "Things were relatively… Decent, at the Shaman's. At least until a bunch of Bikers showed up to cause trouble because of their problems with Scott. The ensuing bloodbath caused us to get separated somehow and after it was over, there was a note left for me that I won't repeat the contents of as there are ladies in present. And so… I went home. And home I have been."

Even wallowing about in his misery over Lenne's death and having to put down an attempted take over of his realm by some jackass. "And while we understand where you are coming from, Locostos, you still should have said something." Talia told him gently.

"I know, I was just ashamed and hurting to say anything." He replied heavily.

"So long as you remember that we're here for you, you don't have to go it alone." Nancy told him seriously.

And it was something he greatly appreciated and said as much.

 **Meanwhile, At The Whittemore Residence**

Shortly after Jackson had vomited after seeing the bloodied forms of his dead adopted parents, the former Kanima had found himself under attack. Said attack coming from a lunatic who had a grudge against his dad for having gotten him locked up a long time ago. "And even if there wasn't any money involved, I still woulda killed that asshole!" Declared the thin lunatic with a snarl as he tried to cut Jackson with his large kitchen knife.

"Money? What money?" Jackson asked as he kept a watchful eye on that damn knife.

Wanting nothing more then to tear this piece of shit a new asshole. "The money from the Deadpool, of course! Apparently lotsa names are on that thing and your parents were on there! Lucky me!"

Jackson frowned at that but didn't have a lot of time to think much about it as he ducked an attempted slash from his parents' killer and threw the man to the floor. "I'm gonna make lotsa bank tonight!" Chuckled the man sadistically.

His eyes widened when he heard a growl, causing him to look up and took in the sight of his young would be target turning into something… Different. "Whoa… What drugs are you on and can I get some!?"

"I'm gonna rip you apart!"

Letting out a roar, Jackson charged at the killer, who was not the least bit afraid as he himself charged back, knife in hand. The killer managed to cut him and even stab him a few times but Jackson's rage and grief had made him ignore it as he attacked the man. Culminating in him throwing the sick fuck out of a second story window and to the ground below. His head hitting the table out on the ground and ensuring he wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon. Staring down at the unmoving man as he breathed heavily, Jackson gave a satisfied nod before slumping to one knee in pain. His surge of adrenaline having left him just as quickly as it had come to him. _Need… Need to get up. Call the Police…_

Not knowing the loud commotion the fight had caused having already ensured the Police would get called to his house.

 **Elsewhere**

It'd been several hours since Scott and Carrie had fled from the abandoned house thanks to his hearing and seeing something that wasn't there. Though at one point he had lost her along the way but had hardly paid any attention to that thanks to how terrified he was. Currently, he had taken to hiding out inside of a dumpster. "C-Can't find us in here! Right, Carrie? Carrie?"

Frantically, he searched around in the dark with his Red Eyes but found nothing but trash. Very smelly trash at that. "Aww damn! Carrie, where are you!?" Moaned the freaked out teenager.

He wouldn't have a lot of time to worry about her as the door flap to the dumpster opened up. "And what have we here?"

"You're not gettin' me!" Screamed out Scott.

Completely mistaking the individual in question for a Berserker as he let out a scream and attacked. Not knowing that he would be taking out a threat in the process as he killed the 'Berserker'. "HA HA HA HA HA! I'VE FINALLY KILLED A BERSERKER!"

Laughing crazily, Scott ran off, leaving behind a very mangled and dead body.

"CARRIE! WHERE ARE YA, BABE!? CARRIE!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ooh, Scott is definitely on a bad trip, I'd say! And just who did he kill? R and R!**


	8. Danny's Perishables

**Chapter 8**

 **Danny's Perishables**

 **Disclaimer: To a guest reviewer, no, Kira is just fine. After all, I did mention before that she and Scott would be fully re-united in my take on season 5. And if I killed her now, that wouldn't be possible. Who did end up dead won't exactly be a big loss for the Pack though and who it was will be mentioned in this chapter. As for the one who was watching, well, have to wait and find out on that one! Now, on with the show!**

 **Oh, I'm also gonna combine 'Time Of Death' and 'Perishable' into one whole thing and Harley will basically be in Scott's place as bait for the Benefactor. But I won't be showing that as its basically the same thing more or less.**

* * *

 **January 23rd, 2012**

Suffice it to say, moral had plummeted after the entire Pack had learned the horrifying truth of the murders of the elder Whittemores. Jackson hadn't said a word to any of them and had barely come out of the room he'd been given by Talia. The man who murdered his adopted parents and was effectively back in prison and confined to a hospital bed, was known as Jack Kirbman. A man who had been seeking revenge against Jackson's father for years after the man had successfully sent him off to prison for his horrific crimes. That men like him had access to the Deadpool was considerably worrisome as it meant it wasn't just professional Assassins they had to worry about now. But on the bright side, Lydia had unlocked the full list of the Deadpool and Simon Urbaniak, better known as 'The Chemist', was dead.

No one was sure who did it but some suspected it was the work of possibly a Werewolf whom he'd been attempting to subdue for his twisted needs and turned out to be rather unfortunate in his luck. This meant no one would be in harm's way through his murderous methods and those in the know could breathe somewhat easily. Scott himself, who'd been found hiding out in the dumpster behind the club Locostos owns and runs was locked up in a cell down in the basement of his house. Babbling about Berserkers chasing after him and swearing he killed one while wondering where someone named Carrie was. It'd been decided that leaving him in the cell was for the best so he couldn't possibly hurt anyone and perhaps detox a bit from whatever the Hell he was on. His parents (all three of them) were none too happy with him but had chosen to wait until he was in a better headspace to have a good long talk with him.

The mysterious Carrie would even show up after she learned he had been found safe and not really sound. Her appearance had calmed Scott somewhat and thanks to some jealousy Kira felt over the girl, would agree to a date with a certain boy by the name of Aaron. Said date had yet to happen but it was due to do so and Allison had tried to talk her out of it. Thinking it was a bad idea since she was doing it out of a place of jealousy but Kira so far had refused to listen. And thanks to the fact that the Chemist was dead, would mean that the kids taking the PSATs would be able to do so without problems. Well, aside from having a struggle or two in trying to answer questions anyway! And on the lovely 23rd of a Monday, the youths of the Pack got themselves an idea. One the adults weren't necessarily sure about but had no other options. Meaning that Harley would have to undergo some shock treatment courtesy of Kira in order to try and draw out the Benefactor.

Surprisingly, this would make for a highly distraught Joseph Harlowe after he'd been informed of her 'death' at the hospital. At least until Chris and Nancy got him alone! "What, what do you mean she's not really dead!?"

"What we mean is we faked her death in order to draw someone out and take them down." Chris explained as Nancy nodded her agreement.

Joseph just looked at the man and his estranged wife, unsure how to feel about this. "Okay. I think I need a better explanation. Right now."

"Well, Joseph, someone called the Benefactor is paying killers to kill people like myself and our daughter. Along with anyone who is supportive of them. So our daughter and her friends came up with a plan to try and lure this person out. I have to admit, its not something we agreed too lightly..." She informed him with a shudder.

Joseph looked disgusted of the whole thing as he learned of it. "And given my beliefs… I find myself disgusted by this."

"Considering Harley is your daughter, I'm not surprised, Mr. Harlowe." Chris muttered gruffly from the room they commandeered for monitoring the whole situation.

The man said nothing to that as he chose to join in on the trio's monitoring activities thanks to Danny being in there helping out and trying once again to hack into the Benefactor's system. Something Nancy was pleased to see and hoped this might be a turning point where her estranged husband was concerned.

 **Elsewhere In Town**

"Haigh!? What the Hell are you doing!?" Asked Deputy Jordan Parrish in alarm as he struggled to no avail to get free from the zipties and steering wheel.

His partner, Haigh, stepped away from the cruiser and looked at him. "Sorry, Parrish, you're a good guy and all but you're worth about 5 million and I aim to collect."

Parrish's eyes widened at this, wondering how the Hell the other man found out about that list and tried to play dumb on the matter. Not that this did him any good however as he soon found himself set alight by his former partner. His screams of agony filled the night sky as he burned and Haigh watched with earphones in his ears, blasting loud music to block out the screams.

 **Back At the Hospital**

"So, umm… You guys really think this is gonna work?" Wondered Liam to Cora and Kira atop the rooftop of the Hospital.

A place he honestly would rather not be thank you very much! "It has too. Otherwise, they are gonna keep huntin' us down." Cora told him and Kira nodded in firm agreement.

Liam gulped and hoped the girl was right. As being hunted down just for being Supernatural and getting paid to do it was not cool damnit! "And even if it doesn't work out tonight, we'll try some other way to stop what's going on." Kira added in an attempt to make the boy feel less worried about everything.

Stopping bad stuff was what they did after all and this would just be one more thing.

 **Hospital Parking Lot**

"I hate this plan. I really do." Muttered Rafael as he, Melissa, Kali, Talia sat in his car in the parking lot of Beacon Memorial.

"Well, Raf, its unfortunately the best we got." Melissa told him and he snorted at that.

"No, its not, Melissa! We're stupidly letting kids plan out something that US adults should be handling! Hell, I could have called in some help on this damn thing!"

"And that would have meant waiting, explanations, and all manner of other things, Rafael. Things that would give the Benefactor and his killers even more ample time to murder for profit. Time we simply can not afford to allow them to have."

"Tal's right. It sucks but we have to have faith in the kids, alright? Hopefully after this, we never ever have to do something like this again where they're concerned." Kali said as she looked around.

Grateful for the fact Noshiko had listened to reason and stayed at home with Erica and several others watching over her. As this whole thing could potentially get dangerous. Rafael sighed despondently, knowing the women were right but hating it all at the same time.

 **Sometime Later**

As time passed, Danny continued to work on hacking into the Benefactor's network, not paying much attention when he ended up alone in the room as he grew frustrated over his lack of success. " _Hello, Daniel._ " Came a computerized voice that made him freeze momentarily before looking up from his work on his computer and his eyes widened.

For before him, was the Assassin known as the Mute. " _You're messing around in things best left alone._ "

The Mute went to charge at Danny just as the power went off all over the hospital. Causing confusion and chaos everywhere and for Danny to unfortunately be cut on his side as he frantically rushed towards his freedom in a panic. Emergency power soon came on seconds later as the cut boy ran down the hall with the Mute silently following him, ignoring everyone around him as blood dripped from the cut on the young man's side. _This had to be planned. But how could they have figured out what we were doing!?_

Either they had a leak or there was something else going on. And Danny _really_ hoped they didn't have a leak as it was the _**LAST**_ thing they needed! His frantic rush to get away from the Mute had him coming across Kira. Who'd been in a rush of her own to get to her dad and him in the monitoring room while Cora and Liam fought against a couple of men who had their lips sewn shut on the rooftop. "Danny! What's going on!? And what happened to you!?"

"I'm not entirely sure aside from the Mute showing up and trying to kill me! We've gotta get to the Morgue so he can't get Harley!"

"But what about you!? You're bleeding pretty badly!"

Danny could only shrug helplessly. "Have to worry about that later now let's get going!"

Kira hated the fact her friend was bleeding so badly and not able to do much at the moment but as she caught sight of the Mute slowly making his way towards them, getting to the Morgue had to happen. It was a rush to get there and Danny had considerably weakened by the time they got to the room. Coming across a frantic Dr. Geyer in the process who went with them to do what he could for Danny. His questions ignored for the time being as they got inside the Morgue where Allison was ready with her bow in hand and an arrow ready to be fired. She was quickly told of the Mute's coming as well. "Here, let me take some of your pain." Kira told her friend, thankful her mother had shown her how to do it and even getting a tail in the form of a shuriken in the process.

Dr. Geyer watched in amazement as black lines formed on the girl's hand and forearm as Danny breathed out in relief as the pain went away. "I know its only a temporary thing but at least you won't be in as much pain." She told her friend who just nodded thankfully at her.

"I need to do something about that."

"You'll have to do it in here as you'll get killed if you go out there." Allison told the good Doctor.

The man just stared at her with an incredulous look on his face as a highly alarmed Joseph Harlowe made his way inside. "Not sure if any of you know this, but a man with no mouth with an axe in his hand is coming this way!"

"Oh trust me, we know." Groaned Danny and the man's eyes widened at the sight of the cut teenager.

Kira and Allison shared a look with one another as one made a decision. "Okay, I'll go out there and hold him off for as long as I can. You two do what you can for Danny and Allison will be your last line of defense, okay?"

"What are you talking about!? This isn't the time for games!" Geyer told her in alarm.

He'd get a deadly serious look from the girl in return and her eyes would even glow orange much to his shock. "Yeah, trust us, we _know_."

And with that, she left the Morgue and stood outside of it and saw the Mute making his way towards her. "As part of the Hale Pack of Beacon Hills, California and of the house of Argent-Yukimura, I hereby request you lay down your arms and surrender yourself." Declared the girl as she kept her sword at the ready.

" _I respectfully deny your request._ "

 _Darn it! Well, I had to try!_ Sighed the young Kitsune in her head.

"Well… In that case, I'm not letting you get anywhere NEAR this Morgue."

The Mute said nothing and simply charged at her with his bloody axe at the ready. With a yell, Kira made her own charge and a loud clang was heard between the two when their respective weapons clashed together. The two combatants tried to force the other to bow out as they struggled against the other until the Mute headbutted Kira. Sending her stumbling back a bit and having to duck an oncoming blow. Their weapons clanged and sparks even flew a time or two as they battled in the hallway. Neither really gaining an inch aside from a cut here and there. If he could have, the Mute would have praised the girl for lasting as long she had. Kira's eyes burned a bright orange as her determination to keep him from those she cared about never wavered. "You're not getting to Danny or Harley!"

Kicking him hard enough to make him move back, she charged at him with a scream, unaware at the time that the blade of her sword was arcing with her element's electrical side of things. Causing the Mute to feel quite the shock when he swung his axe at her blade without really thinking about it! The surge didn't kill him but it did put the man on his knees and if he could have, he'd been breathing heavily out of his mouth. Kira was honestly shocked by the whole thing but appreciative it had happened and not killed him. As his death wasn't something she felt she could handle on her consciousness. "Gonna give up now?" Kira asked of him in a hopeful manner.

"How about letting _me_ have a turn now, sweetheart?" Came an unexpected voice that had her eyes widening.

As it was none other then Peter himself and he didn't give her a chance to respond as he threw her through the doors of the Morgue and then went to town on the weakened Mute. Feeling very pleased with himself as he finally got himself some revenge on the bastard! "Peter! What the Hell have you done!?" Asked a horrified Allison.

He made no move to look at her as he stood up and pulled out a hankerchef and wiped the blood away from his claws. "What _needed_ to be done. What none of you aside from maybe Scott has the _WILLINGNESS_ to do."

Throwing down his bloodied hankerchef he began to walk away, Allison threatened to put an arrow in him. "Go ahead. But you won't like what'll happen if you do." He threatened as an unhappy Kira came out to stand next to her sister.

Reluctantly, Allison lowered her bow and let the man walk away. Deciding that a word with Mrs. Hale was strongly needed where he was concerned. As he couldn't be allowed to be able to do that without repercussions. "You okay?" She asked of her sister.

Kira looked at her. "Nothing a few hours of sleep and Kitsune healing can't cure."

But considering the horrifying sight of the mangled remains of the Mute… Kira doubted she was getting much sleep tonight!

 **Some Hours Later**

Unfortunately, the night would be a bust as the Pack would get nowhere with finding out information related to the Benefactor. Peter was severely reprimanded by Talia even though he didn't necessarily give a damn about that. As his actions meant it was one less Assassin out in the world. Danny would thankfully be just fine thanks in part to Dr. Geyer and Nurse Harlowe but would have a nasty scar on his side for the remainder of his life. Unless of course he chose to become a Werewolf but he wasn't planning to do so anytime soon. Preferring to instead be Human. Liam would have a healthy dose of fear where killers with sewn mouths were concerned and thanks to the plan being a bust, Rafael was given the go ahead to use FBI connections to try and get somewhere with the whole thing.

Sheriff Jameson Stilinksi would also unfortunately end up in the hospital during that night thanks to a bullet to the shoulder courtesy of Haigh. Who'd been trying to fend off a highly pissed off, naked, and very much _alive_ Jordan Parrish much to his shock and horror.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed that little mash up of events! Originally, my plans for Danny in this portion of the story was that he was gonna be with Scott as the two tried to hide through out town while Danny bled badly from a cut to his side thanks to his snooping around where the Benefactor was concerned. By the end of it, Scott would give Danny the Bite in the hopes he'd survive and he would. Thus becoming Scott's Beta. In the end, I chose not to go that route as we've already got enough Supernaturals in the group running around.**

 **Plus, Scott being stuck in a cell at home as he detoxes for the time being also changed that plan up too. Not that this means his issues are over of course. Hope folks especially liked the stuff with Kira! R and R!**


	9. Scott's Hate And Wakes

**Chapter 9**

 **Scott's Hate**

 **And Wakes**

 **Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm moving a couple of things back for the purposes of this story. Such as the Eichen visit, the bonfire, and the final battle with the Assassins. And special thanks to the guest reviewer for their continued enjoyment of this here story! Reddick and Unger's names were also the other two names that helped unlock the second and third parts of the Deadpool.**

* * *

 **January 24th, 2012 Hale House 6:24 AM**

"So what you're telling me, is that I'm kind of… Supernatural being?" Asked one Deputy Jordan Parrish to Talia Hale that morning in the Hale mansion.

"Exactly, Mr. Parrish. Though what kind remains to be determined as a majority of members of the Supernatural are not easily able to survive being set on fire."

Though Talia had an idea or two of what he could be but she wanted to see how things played out first before giving voice to them. Jordan looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Do you think whoever put me on the Deadpool somehow knew I'm some kind of Supernatural?" And if so, would he be able to find out from them what he is?

Provided of course they didn't try and kill him that is! "Its entirely possible. But seeking them out as you most likely are thinking of doing wouldn't be the most safest of ideas to try."

He winced at that and she merely smiled at him. "I would speak with the Argent-Yukimuras about this however. They have what is called a Bestiary that might be able to help you out."

"What… What's a Bestiary?"

"A book of knowledge on all the things the Argents have encountered over the years or have gained knowledge of in some way." Explained the Hale Alpha patiently.

Parrish nodded in understanding of this. "Right, uhh, thanks. I just wish I hadn't had to be set on fire to learn I'm… Different."

Talia gave him a sympathetic and sad smile. "Life can be unfortunately cruel at times."

"Yeah… True."

 **Melissa And Kali's Home Around 4:31 PM**

"And I just… I keep hearin' her and seein' her you know? And it, it just makes me want somethin' strong to block her out." Muttered Scott from his cell during his therapy session with Marin Morrell.

Marin herself was sitting outside of it for safety reasons and gave him a concerned look. "Who is it you're hearing and seeing, Scott? Lenne?"

Scott shook his head. "N-No, not, not her. Cheryl. She keeps tryin' to get me to stop hurtin' myself with all the drugs and alcohol. But I know its not her. It CAN'T be her."

"And why is that?" Wondered the counselor gently.

"Cause… Ghosts ain't real. And even if they are… Why the Hell would she want to bother with my sorry ass?"

Marin thought over her response for a moment, knowing it would be critically important to his healing or perhaps damaging if she said the wrong thing. "As many things in this world exists, Scott, perhaps so do Ghosts. Maybe Cheryl is trying to reach out to you in order to help you find peace with yourself? And that alone is enough for her to wish to 'bother' with you?"

Scott stared up at her, his eyes bloodshot, his face pale and sweaty, his unnatural body shaky thanks to a lack of extra drugs and alcohol in his system. "But… Why not Lenne too? Is, is it cause she's a Demon?" He wondered, forgetting to use past tense in his wording.

Unfortunately, Marin had no answer to provide for the young man in that moment. But wished she did. It also didn't help that an unhappy Stiles Stilinksi would make an appearance down in the basement as well. "Stiles! Now is NOT the time!" She warned him.

But he didn't listen to her, instead, focused so on Scott himself. "Do you have any idea of what you've done!? Do you!?" He asked the hurting Werewolf angrily.

Who's eyes had flashed red at the pale teen. "No, but I do _know_ you can FUCK OFF!" Growled out the young Alpha.

The response being one Stiles had completely found unexpected and took a step or two back. "Now that wasn't nice."

"I don't have to be nice to the likes of your murderin' sorry ass!" Hissed Scott as he tried to reach for Stiles.

"Stiles, perhaps its best you leave, okay?"

Deciding not to argue with the woman, the even more pale and shaky teenager made his leave from the basement. Leaving the two on their own again. "Quite the reaction to Stiles there, Scott."

A harrumph escaped the young and angry Alpha. "Considering he murdered Lenne? I'd say its warranted."

"But it wasn't him in the driver's seat, so to speak that did the deed. Nor was it even his face either for that matter." Pointed out Marin reasonably.

Scott snorted as he heavily sat down on the bed in the cell. "Still his fault either way. He got possessed and she ended up dead."

 _It may be necessary for the two boys to keep far apart from one another for the time being. At least until Scott has worked through his trauma and will be unlikely to try and harm Stiles afterwards._

"Are you perhaps placing blame on him because part of yourself feels at fault in some way for Lenne's death? And therefore, are trying to ignore that entirely?" She asked of the young man in front of her.

"No, I'm not. Now, get me a beer or somethin' stronger."

"I can't do that, Scott. It would be detrimental to your recovery."

He snarled at her. "Then fuck outta here, Doc." Marin didn't so much as flinch at the response.

"Oh, and while you're unhelpfully at it, tell Kira's bitch of a mother that _**I HATE HER!**_ "

 **Beacon Hills' First Church Of Christ 7:02 PM**

Ever since his arrival at the Church for the Wake, Jackson had been staring at the caskets of his adopted parents from a distance. Unwilling to step forward and take a look at them thanks to how he'd last seen them stuck in his mind. Irrationally fearing that they'd look exactly like that if he went up to their caskets. "I won't ask how you are doing as I know such a question is never wanted in times like these." Noshiko said as she quietly stood next to Jackson.

Whom said nothing as his jaw tightened. "Nor is times like these ever easy to witness, no matter how old you may be. But never the less, we are here for you, Jackson. Always."

Jackson looked at the centuries older woman for a moment. "Thanks." Was all he said and stepped forward to go up to the caskets of his adopted parents.

"Anytime, Jackson." Murmured Noshiko quietly as Chris stepped up next to her and took her hand in his.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I figure that's a good place to end this chapter. And just what was Stiles going on about? Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Morose Times

**Chapter 10**

 **Morose Times**

 **Disclaimer: Special thanks to a recent guest reviewer for their recent review, and also special thanks to a belated realization I had a couple days ago in the shower where the big Supernatural vs. Assassins fight is concerned. Namely, that I don't necessarily have to do it unless I actually want too. And man, not having a mobile hotspot for my phone sucked a good while!**

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

The three following weeks after the wake and funeral of the elder Whittemores hadn't necessarily been all that great for several members of the Pack. Harley and her mother being prime examples as around midnight time long after the funeral, Joseph Harlowe's stabbed and bloody body had been found in a bathroom at Beacon Memorial. No one was quite sure if it was truly the work of an Assassin or just some sick prick but it had left a number of the Pack on edge. Scott was cautiously being allowed out of his cell with someone keeping a very keen eye on him and that, along with no one being willing enough to hook him up with drugs and alcohol courtesy of the Dwarves, had left him a very cranky mess. Stiles and Noshiko both kept their distance from him as well due to his crankiness and beliefs that they were at fault for what happened to Lenne. Something that perhaps bothered Noshiko a great deal more then it did Stiles considering her own actions where the Nogitsune was concerned.

Of course Stiles himself was still a bit pissed at Scott for an action of his he had yet to go into as he wanted to only really go into it with Scott. Danny and his family had been forced into going into Witness Protection after an attack on their home due to his involvement in trying to uncover the identity of the Benefactor and unfortunately, had had to be re-located on one occasion due to somehow being found out. Kira had finally gone on that date with Aaron but hadn't really been able to enjoy it. Not because it wasn't Scott she was with, but rather because of everything going on with the Deadpool and recent losses it may or may not have had a hand in. Having to find a way to explain without giving away certain things hadn't been easy for the girl but she was certain that Aaron had bought what she told him in the end.

Liam continued to have nightmares about his encounter with the not so dearly lamented Mute's disciples, nightmares that only got worse when the buddies of former Deputy Haigh tried to set him, Jackson, Isaac, Cora, and Harley on fire in the school during the annual Bonfire. Deaton himself was sporting a cast for his left arm after someone tried to kill him and Talia had been none too happy about that and had hardly been letting him out of her sight since. Jameson Stilinski was still out of action thanks to being shot in the shoulder and needing an operation for it. Which meant that Deputy Parrish had to take over in his place until the man could get back to work. And thanks to some odd dreams that Lydia had been having, she'd discovered something left behind by her grandmother that sent Parrish into looking for any clues he himself could find.

Part of him being driven to do it thanks in part to his own odd ball dreams and a small part of him not being really sure why he was doing it to begin with. The man also still had very little clues to what he actually was, even with the Bestiary the Argent-Yukimuras had at their disposal. And currently, the two, along with Natalie, Malia, Scott, and Kira, had ended up in the room Lorraine Martin had set up at the Lakehouse. "I'm not quite sure what we're expecting to find here." Murmured Natalie as she looked around.

As it is, the room had _always_ creeped her out. "Something we've been missing. Its a feeling I have." Lydia told her.

Not bothering to mention the involvement of the dreams she'd been having being a part of things. Dreams that involved Grandma Lorraine and Lenne. Malia, who'd only really came because she was sick and tired of being cooped up in the house and wanted to protect Kira, had been listening intently for anything out of the ordinary, frowned. "I think… I think I hear something."

This caused the small group to look at her questioningly. "Something bad?" Kira asked worriedly as she put a hand on the hilt of her sword strapped to her back.

Malia's frown deepened as she shook her head. "Don't think so."

Her answer didn't necessarily give anyone present re-assurance in that area. Coughing noises were heard as Scott made his way into the room, holding a bottle of Wine in one hand and something else in another. "I dunno why you guys would hide a key in a bottle of Wine but damn if that shit didn't nearly kill me." Gagged the teenager as he held up the key.

Causing the Martin ladies to frown as Malia didn't even bother to look his way as she kept trying to pinpoint what she was wearing. "We don't have any reason to hide any keys." Natalie told him as she came and took it from her one time young lover. Whom she'd never hide any keys from. Well... If she weren't with Jameson anyhow!

"And I certainly don't recognize it either." She added seconds later as she examined it and then looked to her daughter.

"Nope, I don't know much about it either."

And that was the truth as those dreams hadn't said anything but those feelings of her's was starting to feel some kinda way as she looked at the thing. Parrish came up and gently took the key from Natalie and frowned at it while Kira managed to snatch the Wine bottle from Scott. Who pouted at her but she refused to give it back much to his dismay! "I could take it back to the station and run a check on it."

"Kira! Please!?"

"No! You know better then that!"

"Quiet!" Near growled out Malia and Kira had the grace to look apologetic while Scott made a face.

The young Coyote then looked right at the wall where the record player sat in front of and pointed at said wall. "There."

The group looked at her and Parrish would be the first to speak. "There what?"

"That's where the sound I'm hearing is coming from."

"But sweetie, there's nothing there. The record player's not even on." Pointed out Natalie kindly.

"Its where I'm hearing it." Malia replied defensively with a scowl on her face.

Taking a moment to look at the wall with a look on his face, Parrish began to move the record player away from the wall and then took notice of where the cord was. "Shouldn't that be like, you know, plugged _to_ the wall and not goin' _through_ the wall?" Wondered Scott curiously.

Having temporarily given up on getting back that Wine bottle from Kira as the Martin ladies frowned. Parrish nodded his head in agreement and before anyone could stop him, began to pull at the wire until he no longer could. Essentially creating a door of sorts in the wall as Natalie continued to grimace. Malia stepped up and started to tear the sectioned wall to pieces much to Natalie's continued dismay until they all saw what was behind the wall. Towers of old styled computers much to their combined shock. "What… What is this?" Kira wondered as she stepped up.

"There's honestly no telling." Replied Parrish.

"Its how the Benefactor's running the Deadpool."

Everyone looked to Lydia, who looked dead certain and even took the key from Parrish. "I'm positive this is it." She stated firmly as Natalie wondered if her ex-husband had even the slightest clue his mother had done this.

"I've been having these dreams lately about this room. Grandma Lorraine is in them and everything kept coming back to this wall. Now I know why."

Lydia stead fastedly refused to look in Scott's direction as she didn't think the Annoying One would take too kindly to her dreams having Lenne in them. Whom apparently was helping Grandma Lorraine connect with her in the dreams. Not that she was sure if whether or not she should believe she was being contacted by the dead through said dreams of course. But she was at least willing to give things a shot. "Do it, if turning this thing off is it what stops the Benefactor, then do it." Voiced Kira.

That person needed to be stopped before he or she could do even more horrible things. "This might be a bad idea." Cautioned Parrish but Lydia ignored him and put in the key and turned it.

Seconds later the machinery shut off and over at the Brunski household, young Jared frowned as an alarm went off. Sending him rushing down to where he and his old man conducted their work from. His eyes widened at what the computer in the basement was telling him. He then looked at the three women present and scowled hatefully at Callie, the creature that claimed to be his mother. "You stupid bitch, you're supposed to tell us this kinda shit is about to happen."

No response was given and he just sneered at her before grabbing his phone and called his dad up. And while the man wasn't too happy about the news, he wasn't about to wreck his office over it! Mostly because it'd involve explaining shit and he didn't want to have to do that! "Well, this is a pickle, but still got enough money left to take out some of those morons." Muttered Brunski to himself as he sat in his chair and thought things over.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope this will have been worth the wait! And originally, I was gonna have it to where Joseph Harlowe ended up redeeming himself with his family during the big Supernatural vs. Assassins fight but in the end, changed my mind as I instead went in the direction you guys saw here.**


	11. Intervention Of The Lawful Kind

**Chapter 11**

 **Intervention Of**

 **The Lawful Kind**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go!**

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Unfortunately for Brunski, any plans he was working to put into motion as a counter to the Deadpool being stopped would end up being forced into being placed on hold. Why you might ask? Well, on account of a few things Parrish had started to look into for one reason or another, along with Marin Morrell coming forward with some damning information about the good Brunski when she caught wind of what was going on, the Beacon Hills Sheriffs Department and in conjunction with the FBI had enough suspicious evidence to pay the man a visit to his home. Led by both Parrish and Agent McCall and it also helped that Stiles had a few helpful things to add about Brunski from his time in Eichen that would hurt the man some. "Hey! You can't be in here!" Yelled out a freaked Jared as the Lawmen burst through the front door.

His raised voice helpfully alerting his dad to their unwelcome visitors from his bedroom. "Where's your father, Jared?" Asked Rafael demandingly.

But the kid defiantly stood his ground. "I'm not telling you anything unless you have a warrant!"

Parrish helpfully pulled out one, making the kid frown in annoyance. "Yeah, screw that. Not happening! Now get out!"

"Take him outside." Ordered Rafael and two of the Deputies with them did as told.

Not that Jared was gonna go quietly of course and just in time as his dad came racing down the steps with a gun and fired it. Forcing those present to find what cover they could, allowing Brunski to get on the Hell out of dodge. Unfortunately for his son, Rafael proved to be quick enough to get a hold of him, allowing for the Deputies to get him out of the house. Parrish chased after Brunski, said chase taking him to the basement of the house and at first, not even paying attention to what was all in there as he ended up having a secret door shut against him. One he couldn't get to open no matter what thanks to it being re-inforced and having secret tunnels for the Brunskis to make use of in case of a get away. "Damnit!" Hissed out Parrish unhappily as he banged on the locked door.

"What the Hell?" Came Rafael's stunned voice, causing the Deputy and temporary head of the Beacon Hills Sheriffs Department to look his way.

And when he did, his eyes would widen in shock at the sight of three women. All of whom were bound and clearly drugged if the tubes and IV bags they were connected to were any indicators. Lorraine Martin, despite the fact she was supposed to be dead, being among the trio was also certainly an even bigger surprise! "H-Help u-ussss..." Slurred out one of the women.

Something that got the two into action as Brunski vowed retribution against his unwanted houseguests as he ran for safety.

 **Sometime Later At The Beacon Hills Sheriffs Department**

Lydia and Natalie Martin rushed into the Department after having gotten the call from Parrish about the amazing discovery of Lorraine Martin being alive and not dead as had long been believed all these years. The news of this would be over shadowed once they saw her and saw how thin and haggered she looked after years of captivity as the re-united with her. Talia was also not far behind in showing up since Parrish had made a call to her as well about the whole thing. Mostly because Callie Brunski had insisted on it despite being so weak and looking just as bad as Lorraine did. The third woman, Meredith Walker was also in no better shape and Jared Brunski's yells could be heard if you paused to listen long enough despite his being in an interrogation room. Yells that quite frankly were beginning to give Rafael a headache for that matter as he tried to get answers from the kid.

"They are nothing but freaks! Do you hear me!? Freaks!" Shouted the boy.

"They are people just like the rest of us, Jared." Returned Rafael in a calm tone that only aggravated the boy further as he sneered at the older man.

"Like us my ass!"

"Where did your father go, Jared? Its important we know so we can finally put a stop to all the killing he's causing to happen."

Jared glowered at him and crossed his arms as he stubbornly stayed silent save for one thing. "I want a Lawyer as I have rights!"

 _Damnit, that's going to make things harder._

And frankly, it made the Agent tempted to let Talia do her claw mind meld thing on the kid. But would be going too far in this case despite it being something that would probably be a good idea. "You might want to remember that bit about rights the next time someone you know wants to keep someone locked up in a basement." He told the kid before making his leave.

 **Two Hours Later At The Martin Household**

Despite the fact it was probably a bad idea, Lorraine, Callie, and Meredith had been allowed to leave and had been taken to the Martin household. Though it probably helped that Melissa steadfastedly promised to keep an eye on them thanks to her position as a Nurse. None of the trio wanted to be a part from the other and no one really quite had the heart to force it to happen. It also helped that Callie's Seer abilities had heavily cautioned against it. Along with advising the Martins to not inform Lorraine's son of her being alive. For it would lead to no good. Some of the Pack had even shown up and when they learned the full scale of things, the younger members had been highly stunned with Jared's involvement. Especially Erica in particular due to her past relationship with the boy and it made her want to go find him and have a talk with him.

But didn't for the time being. That Brunski himself had been using Callie, his own wife and mother of his son, in horrible ways had been sickening beyond belief. That he had been using her ability to See to twist things to his own amusement was another sickening revelation. He'd effectively been behind a lot of shit that had happened to the town and the members of the Pack over the years. Such as Scott's kidnapping, Peter's awakening from his coma, the re-activation of the Nemeton, and some of the actions of the Nogitsune. Frankly, it made Scott want nothing more then to go and find Brunski and murder the shit out of him when he later was informed of everything since he had opted not to visit the three newcomers at the Martin household. Something Jackson wanted to do as well considering the man's involvement in the Whittemore deaths. "So what now? Just sit around and wait for this jackass to come try and kill us?" Wondered Stiles as he stood near Boyd.

"No. First, you must take us to the Lakehouse where we three will be safe from him." Callie told the boy.

"And then?" Isaac asked before Stiles could.

"You have your best fighters stay at the Hale home for the next two days. For he will make his attack on the second day." Informed the woman hoarsely.

That made those present look quite alarmed as they looked at one another. "But the cops took all the money that was there." Stiles stated.

"Not all of it. Though that horrid man thought we weren't able to hear him half the time, I was able to learn he hid some of it in case it was needed." Lorraine hoarsely told him and the others as Lydia stayed as close as possible to her.

"He's… He's very bad." Murmured Meredith as she held herself and jumped when Lorraine placed a kind and comforting hand on her arm.

"Well… We'll be ready for him. As one way or another, its time this was finished." Aiden declared firmly and got nods of agreement.

"This asshole is going to learn how its not a good thing to try and play God with people's lives just cause he has the knowledge and finds it funny." Added Harley darkly as her eyes glowed red and got a look of concern from her girlfriend.

 _I just hope we don't lose anyone…_ Thought Melissa to herself worriedly and almost asked Callie if they would.

But thought better about it as she wasn't certain if she could handle knowing the answer.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, who suspected it was Lorraine and Meredith that Brunski had locked up all that time? And the idea of Brunski being able to be behind a lot of problems thanks to his own wife's abilities was too good to pass up on once I thought about it. And no, I won't always be using Callie's Seer ability as a means for the Pack to avoid problems all the time.**


	12. A Shock Or Two! And A Fight?

**Chapter 12**

 **A Shock**

 **Or Two!**

 **And A Fight!?**

 **Disclaimer: While this isn't the final chapter, I do want to say that in some ways, I feel like I failed this portion of the story. As it seems like certain characters (Scott and Harley especially) ended up in the background more then what they were meant to. Especially with what's been going on with Scott as his issues should have been more focused on. And I can only apologize to those who've been keeping up with the story and have been perhaps frustrated with my taking forever and a day to update it and not doing as well as I could have in writing the story.**

 **Hopefully moving forward, I can avoid being bad in that area. And to a guest, happy to see you're happy with the two updates! Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

The highly anticipated and nerve racking attack from Brunski was upon them but not having a clue when it would actually start had left many in the Pack testy and nervous as can be. And its why Talia had ended up having a small portion of the Pack stay away and to try and relax at the Mall or wherever else. Callie hadn't been much help in providing more answers due to needing constant rest and not having clearer insight on the whole thing because of it. Though Scott would later wonder if she was aware of the bomb that was going to be dropped on him prior to the whole thing happening. One that would occur when Carrie's lovely self showed up at the Hale home and wasn't alone either for that matter. No sir, as with her was someone ol' Scott and a few of the others hadn't seen for awhile for that matter aside from perhaps Stiles considering he was going to school with her now a days.

Oh yes, folks, I am in fact talking about Heather! And Scott, not necessarily being quick on the uptake thanks to sobriety being a mother fucker, had taken a bit to realize who was she was. Even after she slapped the shit out of him! Jackson had easily been heard joking that it was a pity Lydia wasn't around to see it due to being at the Lakehouse with her mother and grandmother for safety reasons as she no doubt would have immensely enjoyed the whole thing! Nancy Harlowe, along with Jennifer, Noshiko, Aiden, Melissa, Deaton, Malia, Braeden, and Isaac were also at the Lakehouse for safety purposes of one kind or another. Cora and Erica had volunteered to take Liam to the Mall with his best friend Mason in an effort to try and hopefully keep him from having a complete freak out.

Stiles was choosing to stay at home to keep an eye on his dad despite the man would have preferred him to be elsewhere and not driving him nuts! No one quite knew where Peter was and while that was concerning, a few honestly didn't care too much! "Okay, that shit hurt like a mother fucker." Grumbled Scott sourly as he rubbed on his stinging face as Heather glared hotly at him.

"I'm glad it did since you just about ruined my life, you asshole!"

"How'd I do that?" Wondered the teenager in confusion.

Hell, he wasn't smelling anything like a baby inside her so that made things a little easier on him! "While I understand you have a personal issue with Scott, young lady, I feel it best if you were to handle it at another time." Talia declared as she stepped outside and on to the front porch.

Carrie looked a mix of guilty and worried considering she knew full well why the Alpha was saying that. But Heather had refused to really listen as she had grown tired of not having a word with Scott over certain things! It was probably also a good thing Kali wasn't out there with them as she was having quite a number of unkind things to say about the current situation! "Only Scott would have something like this happen to him at a time like this." Harley said with a roll of the eyes from the inside of the Hale household.

Heather however, wasn't quite in the mood to listen to the older woman. "But I've kept quiet long enough and this needs to happen! I'm a freaking Werewolf now because of him!" Screamed out the girl in aggravation and causing Scott's eyes to widen in shock.

And his weren't the only ones either for that matter! "Uhh… I don't think I heard you right. Cause I never ever Bit you. At least… I don't think I did. I mean… My memory's kinda fuzzy these days." Scott told her dumbfoundedly.

She scowled at him and held up her arm. "Remember that birthday party of a friend of yours where the drinks got spiked?"

Scott stared at her and one could nearly hear Crickets as he did so. "Umm… Vaguely? I've kinda been a to a lot of parties in my day, babe." He told her as Talia had to resist the urge to facepalm herself as this was not needed!

"Well you ended up digging your damned nails or whatever into my arm and it was enough to turn me at that party!"

It was another Cricket kinda moment as Ethan laughed his ass off from the inside of the house. As only that would happen to his little bro! Before more could be said however, a blue SUV appeared in the driveway of the Hale household, making Talia and Scott tense up as a man dressed in what looked like a SWAT uniform got out once the SUV was parked and turned off. Its windows were also heavily tinted so no one could see the inside. "Uhh, hi, sorry to bother you!" Called out the Blonde man cheerfully.

But something about the man made something in the back of Scott's mind stir. Almost as if he found the guy to be familiar. "Can we help you?" Talia asked politely.

The newcomer smiled widely at the group. "Yeah, that little fucker with you can die for one!" He replied as he pulled out a hand gun and shot at Scott.

Carrie and Heather let out terrified screams as Scott went down and alarm swept through those in the house. The Blonde man then pulled out an odd looking object and threw at the group on the porch and it wasn't long before a bright flash of light burst from it. Disorienting them a great deal and allowing time for the mystery man to throw two more objects through a window, breaking it. One was a Flash Bomb and the other was a Smoke Bomb and it quickly caused a great deal of confusion. Forcing the four to scatter from one another. "What's going on!?" Screamed out a terrified Heather as Scott managed to get himself up as he rolled off the porch.

Thanking his lucky stars it wasn't Wolfsbane he'd been shot with as he vaguely registered someone coming near. "Just a lot of death and money to be made from it!" Declared a female but familiar voice and before Scott knew it, found himself being choked by something that was starting to get warm.

Thankfully, it didn't last long as something went and collided with him and his attacker. "Violet? Of the Orphan Twins? Aren't you supposed to be in a cell somewhere?" Questioned Ethan in confusion.

Violet smirked as Laura rushed out of the house and tackled the mystery Blonde man. "I got out for good behavior."

"Uh-huh, right."

Violet went at him and the two began to fight as Garrett and the mystery Blonde fought with Scott. Or rather, took shots at him since the Alpha was still disoriented and sluggish for one reason or another. Eager for a little payback as those in the house frantically tried to get the smoke out of it and even put out the fire that was happening. Harley herself was being forced to deal with the two Mute Disciples Liam had been having nightmares about lately. "So these are the assholes Liam's been frightened of recently." Growled Harley as she attacked one of the Disciples.

"I can see why. Even if they are just freaks with their mouths sewn shut like retards." Added in Jackson as he grabbed one of the Disciples that was making it somewhat difficult for Harley.

Though a noticeable thing about Jackson was the fact his eyes looked like that of his Kanima self. Possibly due to his emotions from recent times.

"Allison and I are seeing Brunski out by that SUV!" Came Chris' voice from somewhere.

"What the HELL is going on!?" Screamed out a terrified Heather as she narrowly avoided being hit by an arrow.

She let out another scream seconds later when a man carrying a crossbow that he was aiming right at her appeared and Heather could only stare at him with terror written all over her face until Derek speared him with a growl. "We've got Hunters!" He yelled as he slugged the man unconscious as Allison on the top floor rushed to another room to see where the Hunters were coming from and try and take them out.

A curse or two could be heard as this wasn't anything good as it meant that that asshole Brunski had managed to get in contact with some Hunters. "Not just any Hunters, Wolf, ones trained personally by Gerard Argent himself years ago!" Declared one of the invaders as he came into the living room from another part of the house.

"Well, guess its time to send you jerks packing!" Called out Laura as she rushed him.

Carrie bravely joined the fight as well as her eyes glowed gold and charged at the unwelcome intruders. "We need to get out of the house so we have more room to move!" Yelled out Harley as she slugged the Disciple she was fighting hard enough in the jaw by the stairs.

Thankfully knocking him out in the process as another window could be heard breaking, along with part of the wall thanks to Kali throwing a Hunter out of it. Kira had fought her way out of the back of the house and was currently taking on several of the Gerard trained Hunters. Even giving them a little shock from time to time as well. "You guys aren't gonna kill any of us!"

"I gotta agree on that, kid." Declared Locostos from outta nowhere as he appeared and before she knew it, the thirty Hunters trying to get into the house that she'd been fighting were now crispy fried.

"You… You didn't have to do that." She told the old Demon with a wince.

"Probably not, but I'm not gonna lose any sleep over it. Now, go help Scottie while I go have a word with that Brunski fellow."

"And by word?"

"You'll probably see it when it happens."

Kira honestly wasn't comforted by that at all but did as she was told and rushed to the front of the house and was alarmed by the fact that more Hunters were around and Talia was fighting them herself and proving what an absolute badass she was but no way could she let someone she saw as family and a mentor keep fighting on her own like that though. And charged in sword swinging with her eyes glowing orange as Jackson and Harley rushed to join in as well. Garrett it seemed was no longer an issue and because of that, Ethan had been helping Scott fight off his two problems. Brunski however, having taken one look at a downright pissed off Demon Lord in his true form, had taken for the hills with a terrified scream.

"Go ahead and run you piece of filth, I'll eventually catch you!" Locostos yelled to him darkly as the rest of the Pack managed to drive out the problems from the house and fight them if it was needed.

Though Heather understandably had taken to hiding somewhere in the house for fear of her own safety. And since Ethan had helpfully taken Violet for Scott, it left our young Alpha to face the mystery Blonde man. Who, interestingly enough, might remind one of actor Lochlyn Munro. "You know, I've been waiting for this for years, Delwado!" Snarled the man as he brandished a wicked looking knife.

Scott raised his eyebrows at the man. "Yeah? Big fan of me or somethin'?"

His opponent snarled and lunged at him and was rewarded by being able to cut Scott's side since he wasn't exactly at a full hundred percent. A hiss of pain escaped Scott and he hit the man in the face. "You ruined my life and all I've ever wanted since was to make you pay!" Yelled the man as he gingerly rubbed his aching face.

"Sounds like a therapy issue, pal." Scott told him, not necessarily giving a damn about the guy's issue with him.

"You caused my wife and daughter to turn into incestous lesbian lovers! There's no fucking getting past that with therapy!" Snarled the man and all essentially went quiet after that.

"Did, did you say your wife and daughter became lovers?" Asked Violet in disbelief.

Allowing an opening for Ethan to knock her out since she had proven to be annoying where being skilled was concerned. And even though she'd been knocked out, the man still answered. "Yeah! All because of this piece of shit right here!"

Scott scoffed and rolled his eyes at the man. "Dude, other people have had it way worse then you. Get over it already. So what if I caused it to happen? Clearly you weren't worth their time if they went and turned to one another."

Hell, he honestly didn't even remember the ladies in question as it is! Snarling in rage, the man used a Flash Bang to disorient Scott and before anyone could stop him, used the moment to stab Scott with his knife. "Urk! H-Have to say… Not, not my kinda id-idea of fun." Gasped out Scott.

Though if he were being honest with himself, he had more than once since Lenne died, thought of killing himself. But had never actually tried anything as he was too much of a coward too. Everyone could only stare in horror now that the last bits of fighting were truly over with. Though there was some flinching when a gunshot rang through out the area. The man chuckled sadistically as he twisted the knife in Scott to cause even more pain. "When Brunski offered me a way to get to you, I just _HAD_ to say yes! I'll gladly go back to Prison after this!"

Especially since the reason he'd been there to begin with was on account of his murdering his own wife and daughter for choosing one another as lovers and refusing to have much to do with him. Unseen by anyone, a figure watched the whole thing take place with a look of pure sadness on their face. "And ya know what else, you piece of shit?"

"You… You found that, that you like b-being a Pri-Prison Bitch?" The young Alpha asked him bitingly.

Getting sneered at in return for his words, the man continued. "I infused this knife with a Raiju's essence! And believe me that wasn't easy to do!" Declared the man and with a press of a button on the hilt, everyone present was treated to one Hell of an electrical show.

"SCOTT!" Cried out Kira in utter horror as the boy she still loves a great deal was electrocuted.

Agonizingly pained screams could be heard from him as his stabber laughed insanely. Almost as if he didn't feel what was going on himself despite being electrocuted himself as well thanks to his proximity. "Oh my God." Whispered Kali as she found herself falling to her knees with tears coming down her face.

Wondering how on Earth she was going to tell Melissa she just watched their son be electrocuted. Seconds later, the horrifying scene in front of them came to an end as somehow, someway, Kira found herself moving and knocking back the Blonde Jerk away from Scott. Not even really feeling the effects of the power from the knife thanks to her unique heritage and the action was enough for the blade's special function to shut off. Unfortunately, the damage had been done as Scott's body fell to the ground in a heap. The sound being the only thing that filled the silent area at that moment in time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The final scene of this chapter has been something I've long had in mind for a long, long while now. Even if it is slightly different in terms of location. I hope this will have lived up to any potential expectations anyone might have had where the big fight was concerned. Even if I didn't necessarily go by it.**


	13. One Of Those 'Lovely' Father-Son Talks!

**Chapter 13**

 **One Of**

 **Those 'Lovely'**

 **Father/Son Talks!**

 **Disclaimer: Let's get to it!**

* * *

 **Sacramento's California State Prison**

Sometime later after the big battle at the Hale home that had seen Scott rushed to the hospital after being lit up like an over powered Christmas Light Show and miraculously somehow still breathing (shallowly at that) from the horrible experience, saw Chris Argent-Yukimura make his way to Sacramento's California State Prison for the first time in a number of years. Having found himself with a very strong urge to have a talk with his father, Gerard Argent, after having dealt with a number of his personally trained men from years past during the fight at the Hale home. And while Leo Brunski was now very much a dead man thanks to Locostos' having him on the run, in which causing him to get shot by Rafael and Parrish for refusing to listen to them, Chris was in no way able to relax just yet. Primarily because of the Hunters and their connection to his father and Scott's current condition.

Of which he had yet to hear anything from his wife about in the entire two and a half hours he'd been on the road to Sacramento. And that to him didn't necessarily mean anything good either. The fact he was directed to the prison's hospital room was something the man wasn't expecting. "Well, well, well. The man who turned his back on Humanity has finally come to pay me a visit. I must say I am surprised, Christopher." Greeted Gerard as he caught sight of his son.

A smirk present on the old man's face that made Chris' eyes narrow as it felt like his so called father wasn't as surprised as he was claiming. "How's that little family of yours these days? Under the weather perhaps?"

"I think you just essentially confirmed a suspicion I was starting to have where you're concerned."

Gerard chuckled before having a coughing fit. "My, whatever do you mean?"

"You know _EXACTLY_ what I mean. And why are you in here?" Wondered the father as he didn't think it was a smart idea for his father to be in here for any reason.

Regardless of how thin and pale the older man looked. "Maybe if you allowed contact with your old man, you'd know I'm dying of Cancer. But I suppose I can forgive the inconvenience considering you married that creature that calls itself a woman and has no doubt clouded your mind in some way." Gerard told him disapprovingly.

And while Chris was surprised to learn his father was dying, the slight against his wife over shadowed that. "Considering your past actions against those that were innocent, some would probably say its Karma that you're dying of Cancer." He told the older man coldly.

Gerard scoffed before laughing. "Innocent!? None of those creatures are anywhere close to being innocent! I know of what happened to Kate!"

"In a sense, that was ultimately your own fault in the end. I hate what happened to her to this day and I always will but at the end of the day, it all comes back down to you. Now, how much involvement did you have with Brunski?" He asked, not willing to get into some twisted game of his father's.

Of course, ol' Gerard wasn't gonna make it that easy on him. "I haven't the faintest idea of whom you're talking about, Christopher. I truly don't. Now, since I'm dying and all, why not grant your old man a couple of requests?"

Chris stared hard at the old smirking man. "Such as?"

"Talk to the Board here on my behalf as there's no need for an old dying man like myself to still be in this place when I'm in my final days. Failing that, at least allow me to see my granddaughter. Its not right I've never been able to see Allison the entire time I've been here." The old man told him.

Trying to sound genuinely sad by the last bit but Chris wasn't buying it whatsoever and leaned in close to his father. "I know better then to believe any of that. And no, I won't be talking to the Board about your release as you made your bed and its where you'll continue to lay at." But he would tell them, or at least the Warden to not let the old man have anymore visitors.

Along with getting information on who had been to visit him over the years. Gerard scowled in annoyance at his son, displeased he wasn't playing ball like a good son and soldier should. He watched as his son turned around to walk off and decided to taunt him. "Just because Leo Brunski may be out of the picture now, doesn't mean its gonna be a safe trip from now on! He was essentially only the beginning of the problems you're no doubt going to have with him out of the way! And when they begin, you'll _wish_ you had done right by me and saw to my release!"

Chris stopped at the doorway and turned his head to the side. "Whether or not you're lying to save your own skin, my family and our friends will weather through any storms that come our way. Just as we've already done so far." And with those parting words, the father and husband made his leave.

Ignoring the coughing fit his father started having as the old man called out to him. Taunting him just a bit more but Chris kept on ignoring him. Intent on going to see the Warden and then getting back to Beacon Hills where his family and friends were as that was far more important then hearing any more of his so called father's words.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I don't think this actually was in my plans but after the last chapter it just started to make sense to me that this happened. Is there any actual truth to Gerard's words? Only time will tell!**


	14. Doctor, Doctor, What Can You Tell Us?

**Chapter 14**

 **Doctor, Doctor,**

 **What Can**

 **You Tell Us?**

 **Disclaimer: And now, a trip to the hospital!**

* * *

 **Beacon Memorial Sometime Later**

In the waiting room of Beacon Memorial was a very large group, a very large group of tense and worried people. Some whom were related and some whom weren't but were all essentially family none the less thanks to the bonds they'd developed over time. Known simply as the Hale Pack, or if you wanted to be different about it, the Halowe Pack considering Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe's status as a True Alpha. The Pack consisted of Talia Hale, Derek Hale, Jennifer Blake, Jackson Whittemore, Cora Hale, Laura Hale, Joe, Nancy and Harley Harlowe, Alan Deaton, Peter to a certain extent, Stiles, his father, Locostos, the Argent-Yukimuras minus Chris as he was on his way back from a visit to his father in prison, Melissa Delgado, Kali, Agent Rafael McCall, Natalie and Lydia Martin, Ethan and Aiden, Danny Mahealani, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd The 4th, Isaac Lahey, Braeden, Malia Hale, and Liam Dunbar.

Parrish had volunteered to handle certain things so that Rafael wouldn't have to since his focus really wouldn't be on that at the moment thanks to the fact his own son's in the hospital and possibly dying. Carrie, Heather, and Mason were also present as they all waited for news on Scott. Well, Mason was mostly there because his best friend was and surprisingly, Satomi Ito, along with Brett and Lori Talbot were there. Though as it turns out, Liam and Brett had nearly gotten into it while at the mall and if it hadn't of been for a phone call Liam's 'escorts' had gotten, the fight would have happened. As it is, the two had resorted to glaring heatedly at one another since arriving. Melissa and Kail had hardly let go of one another and neither had a dry eye for that matter. Both highly afraid they were going to lose their boy after what that horrible man had done to him. Allison was also holding on to a tearful and scared Kira and the young Kitsune had taken to ignoring the texts and calls from her cell phone.

Not having the energy to deal with whoever it was. Lorraine, Meredith, and Callie naturally weren't there due to their own issues. Malia had been frowning the entire time she was there, not liking all the smells she was getting from everyone and even from the hospital itself. Part of her was even surprised by the notion she wanted to hurt whoever had hurt a fellow Packmate so much. Even if said Packmate was Scott himself for that matter. "Man… How much longer are we gonna hafta wait for news about Scott?" Wondered Stiles aloud in frustration.

Ending the mostly silent atmosphere of the waiting room. "Why? Have plans to go screw some willing whore?" Asked Cora bitingly and getting a glare from her mother over it.

"No! Just all this waitin' is nerve racking! My nerves are racked! Racked I tell you!"

Jameson Stilinski sighed. "Son, its gonna take as long as it needs to take." The man just hoped they hadn't lost Scott.

He really didn't think Melissa would be able to handle it after the nightmare she endured for years after his kidnapping if they lost him. _I should have been there with them and not waiting out in the woods for the element of surprise!_ Rafael thought to himself unhappily for not the first time since getting to the hospital.

 _I may find him Annoying as Hell, especially after I found out he slept with my mother. But I never wanted him to end up like this. Not even he deserves that._ Thought Lydia as her mother held her.

 _I'm pissed with him for what he turned me into, but this isn't something he deserves!_

 _Keep looking at me, Brett, and I'll start hitting you! I don't care how bad it looks!_

 _If the Boogeyman of the Werewolves can end up in the hospital, does this mean he's not really a Boogeyman like Brett claims?_ Lori knew that probably wasn't something she should be thinking, but she couldn't help it!

 _I don't know what I'm gonna do if Scott doesn't make it. He's Ethan and I's brother, damnit!_

 _Please, Lord, don't take my baby away from me. Please don't!_ Prayed and Pleaded Melissa in her head to God.

 _If you have too, take me instead. Scott deserves to live more then me._ Bargained Kali in her own head to a God she didn't necessarily believe in.

But at that point, was willing to try anything if it meant Scott would make it. _I can't lose Scott, I just can't. It might be selfish of me but I love him and I don't wanna lose him!_ Were some of Kira's thoughts.

 _He might not be the most normal guy around thanks to his ways and all, but he's a brother and I can't lose that. I can't lose HIM. He's one of the reasons I'm still here and sane. If I could, I'd go kick that dead Blonde's ass for what he did to you! Same to Brunski!_ Harley thought to herself as her eyes glowed red without her really even realizing it thanks to her emotions.

 _I may still have my issues with that… Boy, but being electrocuted in such a manner is not what I would have wished on anyone. Even someone I hate like him._ Thought Joe as he held on to Nancy.

 _Even if he lives, little Scottie will NOT be bouncing back right away. He'll be weak, vulnerable. And as such, his power as an Alpha will be wasted and I for one, do not approve of such a thing. Power like that should be mine. And though I would prefer to take Rebecca's, her status as a so called 'True Alpha' supposedly means I can't do such an endeavor. But I can TAKE her life and it'll be all the more sweeter if I do so after I become an Alpha by taking little Scottie's life. For it has long been my BIRTHRIGHT to be Alpha. And, wait… Is that… Why now!?_

Derailed from his thoughts, Peter Hale looked down a hallway and to his immense irritation, spotted a certain young boy. One who'd been an absolute pain in his ass for some time now and decided that then and now was the perfect time to get the Hell on out of there before he was spotted by the dreadful little urchin. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and see someone." Muttered the man and took off.

"Where's he going? Just about everyone he knows is right here." Laura wondered as Derek shrugged in an uncaring manner.

"So long as I don't have to see him anymore I'm fine with him not being here."

He had yet to forgive or forget certain things where his Uncle was concerned and knew he never would either. Jennifer rubbed on his forearm in a loving and comforting manner to provide what soothing calm she could for him. Talia and Harley both narrowed their eyes at the retreating back of the former mad Alpha as a certain young child grinned widely in amusement. Knowing full well he'd accomplished getting Peter to leave without even really trying and then vanished from the hall just as Dr. Geyer was beginning to make his way to the waiting room. The sight of him had the whole group instantly getting up and Melissa, Kali, Rafael, and the twins would be the first to the man. "Well? Is our son going to make it?" Demanded Melissa instantly of her friend and co-worker/boss.

At first, Geyer looked uncertain about answering considering the large group with Melissa. "They have a right to know, William. They are all pretty much family." She told him as she realized his reason for looking uncertain.

Not willing to fight her on this and being somewhat pleased his son was with the group, even if having Talbot around made him a little nervous, Geyer took a deep breath before answering. "It… It was really touch and go for a while, I'm not gonna lie to you, Melissa. There was a time or two we thought we were gonna lose him but somehow, someway, we thankfully didn't. Unfortunately, we're unsure when he's gonna wake up after experiencing such a powerful shock to his whole system. He'll be left with third degree burns for the remainder of his life unless he gets some work done and there's no telling what other effects there may be on him from the experience. In addition, whatever drug he had in his system previously that made his appearance so… Different, is no longer there. Possibly because of the intensity of the shock he received and is now looking much like he did before that drug did its work on him."

William gave Melissa and everyone else an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring you better news then that."

Waves of relief and grief flooded through the group as Melissa tearfully hugged the man. "You saved my baby, William. Everything else we can deal with as a family but you saved him and that's the best news you were able to give not only me but the rest of us." The nurse and mother told him in a thankful manner before letting him go and hugged Kali.

A hug that was soon joined by the rest of the group aside from Satomi, the Talbots, and Heather. It'd be this sight that Chris would find himself walking in on once he finally arrived. The news about Scott would both relieve and worry him and he'd give a silent prayer for Scott that he would over come whatever life might decide to throw at him next thanks to this latest experience. And once more, an unseen figure watched the whole thing go on, looking slightly pleased with themselves. _You ain't gonna die on my watch, Scottie Boy. Not for a long, long bloody time._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Scott's alive but the future for him is a bit uncertain. Will he have any problems or will burn scars be his only issue? Only time will tell! And the next chapter may or may not be the final one for this fic. Just depends on all what I choose to do in it. R and R!**


	15. A Play For Power

**Chapter 15**

 **A Play**

 **For Power**

 **Disclaimer: Guest, your review practically made my night! Happy you've enjoyed what's been going on and no, the mystery figure is not Kate. Its actually someone from Scott's past that had something of an impact on him. You and others reading will soon see who it is! As for how Scott reacts to everything once he wakes up? Well, only time will tell! Now, let's get it on! Events of this chapter will roughly be sometime in March considering the passing of time mentioned in previous chapters.**

* * *

 **One Week Later, A Warehouse in Beacon Hills**

A struggling figure with a black sack over his head was seen being pretty much dragged into one of the warehouses one could find in Beacon Hills. In the middle of the building was Talia Hale as she patiently waited for Aiden and Ethan to bring the struggling figure to her and once they had, they removed the black sack with a nod from her. Revealing a very displeased Jared Brunski! Whom the twins had a very firm grip on for that matter so he couldn't escape! "What!? Where the Hell am I!?" Demanded to know the boy irately.

Whom had been making his way to the doors of Beacon Memorial before he found himself wherever the Hell it was he was at now. Putting a wrench into his plans to go in that damn hospital and shoot it up with his primary victim being Scott Delgado. Payback essentially for what happened to his father and to finally make the damn freaks well aware of just whom they were fucking with! "Somewhere private that we can talk, Mr. Brunski." Talia told him calmly.

Not at all bothered with his dislike of things. He sneered at her as he tried in vain to get free of the two freaks' grips. "Yeah? Well, I don't remember being asked if I wanted to come here!"

"Something tells me you wouldn't have bothered to accept the invitation if you had been asked." Aiden remarked.

"And that would have been rude." Added Ethan.

The two got sneers for their troubles. "He's already pretty rude as it is now that I think about it." Aiden said in fake consideration.

Ethan acted as if he were just now realizing that himself. "Man, you are absolutely right!"

"Shut the Hell up, you freaks!"

"No, Mr. Brunski, it is YOU who needs to silence themselves." Talia told him coldly as her eyes flashed red momentarily.

Now the thing about this meeting, is that no one except for the Twins, Locostos, and Talia even knew it was happening. Figuring that it was for the best if no one knew so that they could have their hands free of the whole thing. Plausible Deniability as it were. And since Jared had been making his way to the hospital with intent to harm, Talia and the twins had quickly acted to ensure he couldn't do what he was intending and have a nice private word with him in the end. "When I get out of this, I'll tell everybody!" Threatened the boy.

"Something tells me that will not be an issue after we are done here, Mr. Brunski." Shot back Talia.

Normally, this sort of thing would not be something she would willingly do, but it was unfortunately necessary. Especially before the boy could continue his father's work and possibly be even worse in his actions then what the man himself had been. "If you think you can intimidate me, bitch, you and these two freaks have another thing comin'! Cause I'll never stop in the mission to ensure all freaks everywhere are gone! You hear me!?"

The twins sighed in disgust. "Man, what's your beef with us? You act like we shot your dog or something." Asked Ethan curiously.

"My beef is that you exist! Its not natural!"

Aiden rolled his eyes at the response. "Wow, and here I thought you'd have something better then that. Looks like I thought wrong." He remarked with a shake of the head.

And it was at that point, that Talia ended up with a different idea in mind then what she had originally intended. Said original intention being to access his mind with her claws and mess with his memories so he couldn't really accurately remember anything anymore. "You know, I had intended to ensure you could remember nothing of our existence, Mr. Brunski. But now, I think I have something far more different in mind."

"Oh yeah? What's that? Shooting yourself for me so I don't have to look at you anymore!?"

"No. I am going to make you like one of us." She told him and his eyes widened at that.

"I don't know, Mrs. H., I'm not sure he deserves a gift like the Bite." Aiden told her but he had to admit it was karma for the little shit.

"I gotta agree with my brother."

"NO! I'M NEVER GONNA BE LIKE YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? I REFUSE!" Yelled out Jared as he struggled in vain once more to escape the grip of the twins.

Talia's eyes glowed red as her fangs appeared and instructed Aiden to hold out the boy's arm and Bit into it once that was done. The pained scream was loud but if Jared hoped it would catch anyone's attention, he'd be sadly mistaken as they had chosen the place quite well for this whole thing. Once the Bite was given, the twins roughly threw Jared to the ground as he cried and held on to his Bitten arm. "Perhaps once you've become like us, you'll see the folly of your ways." Talia told him as she wiped off her mouth.

Somewhat sickened with herself over what she'd done. But sometimes, an Alpha had to do what they must in order to protect their own. And with those words, the three made their leave. Leaving Jared on his own as he stayed where he was.

 **Beacon Memorial**

In the hospital room of one Scott Delgado, one could see a number of flowers and get well cards from a number of people in town and even somewhat outside of it. Something that had surprised a few members of the Pack considering how he could be and all at times but it showed that he wasn't going to be written off by others because of his flirting and the like. Some of those from outside of the town had even actually come to visit Scott and it had allowed for the Pack to meet those people. Some they liked and some they didn't. Scott himself had yet to wake up and it was theorized his mind and body needed time to heal before regaining consciousness. Chris had even brought up the idea of using the Nine Herbs to try and heal his burn scar wounds but Deaton had felt it wasn't advisable just yet.

Feeling that such a thing would possibly do him more harm then good since they didn't know the full extent of just how bad things were for him. A number of the Pack had at least been willing to take any pain he may have been in since it was perhaps the best helpful way in aiding his recovery. Of course Malia kept away as for her, Scott smelled worse then he ever did and just couldn't handle the smell anymore. Rafael had had to leave for a few days to his having shot at Brunski but after having dealt with that, had immediately hauled ass back for Beacon Hills and the hospital room that contained his son. Melissa, Kali, Rafael, the twins, Kira, Harley, Carrie, and Locostos were perhaps Scott's most frequent visitors out of anyone and Geyer had even given Melissa time off so she wouldn't have to split her focus on that and on her son's condition.

Even if a part of her would have preferred having the job to focus on so she wouldn't have the extra time to think and ponder on what ifs and the like. Don, the Cat man who Scott and Stiles worked for at a music store, had learned quickly to stay away due to his having thought that Marijuana and Catnip might help wake up Scott quicker. Now, despite the frequency of visits an unaware Scott had, this hadn't kept one particular individual from being able to get in and take off with him with no one else the wiser for it. Especially as there had been a window of opportunity to do so when his visitors were momentarily focused on other things. "Is this some kind of sick joke!?" Exclaimed Melissa as she agitatedly ran her hands through her hair and paced back and forth.

Tears threatening to spill forth from her eyes. "There's no way he could have gotten up and walked out. And I don't smell anything unusual in here." Reported Kali with a frown on her face.

Melissa turned to her. "We, we need to find him, Kali. We need to find him now!"

Kali quickly wrapped her girlfriend in a hug and the two began to cry together. Both fearful of what could be happening to their son at this moment. Whom was already blocks away from the hospital in a yellow van and none the wiser to anything going on. And thanks to a Nurse, the Police were quickly informed and not willing to waste any time, quickly got a search going for Scott. The Pack and the Ito Pack, along with a few members of the Primal would also do their own searches for Scott. The Primal and Scott had something of a good relationship with one another because he respected how they did things and they in turn did the same with him. But answers would only end up being gotten from Callie Brunski once she woke up from her latest rest period. Something that wouldn't happen until at least 3 hours after Scott had disappeared. "Wait, how and why would he be at the Nemeton!?" Wondered Stiles in confusion as Liam wondered what the heck a Nemeton was!

Natalie shook her head with a frown on her features. "Callie never said. Only that he is there and to beware of Bones and False Ones."

"Worrisome but not too helpful since its kinda cryptic." Muttered Harley.

"Whatever it means, we'll just have to deal with it once we get to him. And we need to get going on that. Now." Declared Kali.

Though she herself would be staying behind to be with Melissa as it was the best thing at the moment. "We're gonna need a plan." Erica said and got a number of nods of agreement for it.

 **The Nemeton**

While a plan began to be discussed by the Pack, Scott, by a terrible sense of timing, had woken up. Only to find to his confusion and dismay that he was tied down to the top of the Nemeton's stump and unable to break free. The pain he was feeling really didn't help matters any as it kept him from thinking to Howl to the others to find him. It all got worse when some chick with a pair of Berserkers of all things began to talk to him and even declare her intentions to make _HIM_ into a brand new Berserker for her to use at her leisure. That did NOT sit well with him at all and his attempts to get free were sadly futile thanks to his weakened and highly panicked state. With each new piece of bone armor that was placed and secured on him, Scott found himself fading away. "NO! NOT ME! PLEASE! CHERYL!? LENNE!? MOM!? SOMEBODY!? NO!"

His terrified screams went ignored as the Norse woman continued on with her work. Chanting as she did so to ensure the creation of a new Berserker. One that would be fairly powerful and under HER control. "AAAAAUGH!"

 **Half An Hour Later**

Half an hour later saw Harley, Boyd, Allison, the twins, Kira, Laura, Chris, Jackson, Stiles, Derek, and Braeden arrive at the Nemeton. Leaving everyone else behind as a just in case kind of thing. The sight of a familiar woman they'd encountered some months ago, along with the troubling sight of THREE Berserkers wasn't something they liked. "Okay… I think we now know what Callie meant by the whole Bones thing." Muttered Stiles and gained nods of agreement.

"I don't care if this bitch has 50 of the damn things, we're gettin' our boy back." Harley announced firmly.

"Its not nice to name call you know." The woman said.

Though by the tone of her voice it sounded as if she wasn't too bothered by the insult. Kira stepped forward with her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it if necessary. "Where is Scott!? And why are you after him!?"

The woman smirked. "Oh, he's around. As for why I'm after him? I'm actually not. I was just asked by an old friend to be a pain in the ass."

Her answers wasn't ones the group necessarily liked for that matter. "Who asked you to be in our way? And why would you do it? Especially when you know it'll cause problems!" Asked Allison curiously.

"Ooh, I can't tell you that. I at least can tell you my name is Sindri and hey, causing problems can be fun!" The now known Sindri replied with that smirk still on her face.

Jackson sneered and held up his hand, revealing his Kanima claws and the paralytic venom trailing down them. Something he'd been learning how to do recently after discovering he could still access his Kanima side. Now he couldn't fully access it but some parts of it he could. "You won't be thinking that for much longer once we've gotten a hold of you, lady."

Growls from the trio of Berserkers were heard, possibly indicating they weren't liking the threat by him. Not that he or the others cared that much of course! "Hmm… Sounds fun, but first you'll have to get past my boys to touch me." Sindri replied and moved out of the way of her Berserkers.

Whom took that as indication to go after the group and they proved just how fast they could be. Forcing our bunch to scatter quickly before they were hit by the trio. The fight was on from there and it proved to be in no way easy as nothing they did really seemed to work. Making Chris wish like Hell he'd brought something with a bit more kick to it! Even more unfortunately for him, he'd find himself being held against a tree by his throat and having Harley, Stiles, Allison, and Boyd futilely trying to free him. Derek would end up having a wild idea as he, Laura, and Ethan fought their Berserker and grabbed the creature by its masked head and tore it off. Effectively destroying the creature in the process much to Sindri's shock! And seeing this, Jackson, Aiden, and Kira tried the same thing and having similar results.

It was seconds after that that Boyd noticed something about the Berserker they were trying to free Chris from. "Wait… That tattoo on his arm… This, this is Scott!" He declared.

His declaration got shocked looks from the others. "No, there's no way. He'd rather die then become a Berserker after what happened to Cheryl!" Denied Aiden vehemently with Ethan nodding in agreement.

"I'm telling you its him! I'd recognize that two bands tattoo anywhere!"

Sindri began to laugh. "You may recognize but it won't do you any good! He's far too gone now!" Goaded the woman as Rafael showed up behind her and knocked her out.

Having waited in the wings as the small group realized in horror that the last Berserker truly was Scott. And tried to call out to him to get him to 'wake up' so to speak. "Come on, kid, I know you're in there! Fight it!" Urged Chris and got the grip on his throat uncomfortably tightened.

"Scott! Please! Come back to us! Please!" Pleaded Kira as she pulled on his arm.

The very same arm that was holding her dad against the tree. "Bro, you gotta fight! You can do it!" Tried Harley.

But Berserker Scott growled, not really listening until a golden glow emerged. "Scottie-Boy! This isn't you and you know it!" Declared a voice from the golden glow.

And with it, came a young female dressed in white clothing and making those present think of a younger Harley. "What the Hell!?" Asked a stunned Stiles.

As seriously, what the Hell was this!? The whole thing caught Berserker Scott's attention and he growled at the new sight. Finding it to be a threat as the figure looked at him with a sad smile. "Its me, its Cheryl. Remember your old mate?"

Another growl came as Cheryl stepped closer as the others looked on in shocked silence. _This is that Cheryl girl who died after becomin' a Berserker!? Why's she look like me though?_ Wondered Harley in confusion.

But finally realizing why Scott always saw her as more of a sister then anything else as she obviously reminded him so much of this girl. "You're in there, mate, I know it. Now bloody get your ass in gear." Cheryl ordered sternly.

Berserker Scott stared at her as his grip thankfully loosened enough to the point for Chris to be able to get free. Allowing for Allison and Kira to attend to him to ensure he was okay. "Ch-Cheryl?"

The guttural, growly voice wasn't expected from their friend turned Berserker. Especially considering Berserkers lost the ability to talk. "Yeah, mate, its me. I've been watchin' over ya for a long time now and I've liked some of what I've seen and some of what I haven't. This especially bein' somethin' I don't much like. Cause its a violation of you. So FIGHT, BOYO! FIGHT, DAMNIT!"

Her raised voice caused Scott to stumble back and everyone watched as he violently shook his head and began to tear off the bone armor from his body. Culminating with him tearing the head piece off with an agonized scream and allowing for the group to see that he was still in fact, an Alpha. Making them wonder if that's another reason he was still thankfully alive. The burn scars were still present on his face and elsewhere and quickly collapsed with the twins rushing to him. Cheryl walked over to her long time mate as he weakly stared at her as the group surrounded the foursome. All relieved as can be that Scott was free of what that horrible woman had done to him. "Our time was cut short, mate, but it was a bloody brilliant time. Just know I'll always be watchin' over ya but please, let go of the guilt ya feel towards me. It was neva yuir fault over what happened to me. It was always that bloody bastard Deucalion's."

Scott stared at her with tears in his eyes. "B-But..."

Cheryl shook her head. "No buts, boyo. Please, do this last request for me. And know that Lenne and that baby of you twos is wit' me in Heaven."

"L-Love you, sis." He told her emotionally as she smiled widely at him as the others were beginning to get a little teary eyed.

"And I'll always love ya just as much, me brother. No matter what."

Cheryl then turned her attention to the others of the group. "Ye all watch over this one for me, alright? He's in serious need of it."

"You've got our word, Cheryl." Aiden and Ethan both said at the same time.

"He's one of us, and always will be." Harley added strongly.

A few more things were said along similar lines and Cheryl nodded in approval, knowing she wasn't being lied to in any way. "Thanks, all of ye. I can rest easier now with those promises made. And Foxgirl? I approve of ye."

That made Kira insanely happy to know as Cheryl gave one last glance to Scott before fading away with a smile on her lips. Sobs escaped Scott as his brothers held on to him, knowing just how this was for him and feeling glad he got to have a last moment with the sister he lost too damned soon. "Well… Isn't this disgustingly touching." Declared a familiar voice several moments later.

Causing all to look in the direction of one Peter Hale. Who looked quite disgusted by what he was seeing. "I think we finally know what the 'False One' part meant." Allison said unhappily.

Wishing she had realized it sooner and wasn't the only one! "What the Hell are you doing, Uncle Peter!?" Demanded to know Laura as she stepped away from the group and walked up to her Uncle.

The vicious backhand that resulted greatly surprised everyone as none of them had expected it! The force of the blow sent Laura flying towards some trees and when she didn't immediately get back up, that worried everyone even more. "That shouldn't be possible." Declared Derek before rushing at his Uncle.

Only to find the air being knocked out of him as he doubled over in pain. "Oh, its _very_ possible, my near Nephew." Peter told him after he leaned in close to his Nephew.

Peter didn't let Derek have more time to think as he kneed him in the face and then threw him a good distance away with a satisfied look on his face. He then turned his attention to the rest of the group. "As I told my Nephew, what I'm able to do is _very_ possible. After all, why advertise I'm far stronger then I'm suppose to be when I don't have too? Especially when it would be detrimental to me?"

Harley immediately stood in front of the group, ready to Shift and fight. "And let me guess, waited until you felt the moment was perfect to finally show what a piece of shit we all know you really are?"

A laugh escaped the older man. "Something like that. Though I wouldn't have put it as rudely as that, my dear Rebecca. And though I was eventually aware of what the Brunskis were doing, it didn't fully benefit me until Scottie there became so weak that he no longer has any value to anyone. And because of that, I can take from him what I supposedly can't from you." He declared with a sneer as his eyes glowed blue.

"Oh boy… This is about to get really bad, isn't it?" Questioned a highly worried Stiles.

"For you? Most certainly. For me? Its about to get really _good_. As I will finally and rightfully BE the Alpha!" Growled out the False Alpha.

"Aiden, Ethan, Stiles, Agent McCall, get Scott out of here. We'll handle this." Ordered Harley as her eyes glowed red.

Peter rolled his eyes with a shake of the head. "For all the good it'll do you." He said as the foursome did as they were told.

Jackson's own eyes glowed blue as he growled and let out his claws. "So glad I never took after you, old man."

"Yes, such a true pity." Mock sighed his biological father.

Growling, Jackson launched himself at the older man with Boyd not too far behind as Kira and Braeden went to hurriedly check on Laura as Allison did the same for Derek. It was rapidly apparent however that the two boys were no match for the older Wolf. "When are you idiots going to get it? I. AM THE ALPHA!" Roared out the man as he slashed Boyd's chest and then kicked him as hard as he could away from him.

Sending the boy stumbling to the ground as Peter soundly knocked Jackson the Hell out with a good right hook to his temple as he started to change. "He can do that shit too!?" Exclaimed Harley in shock.

As seeing Peter's more hairy, monstrous look was NOT something she had ever wanted to see again, damnit! "It shouldn't be possible at all." Chris declared grimly before he and Braeden began to fire what rounds they had left at the monstrous Peter.

Unfortunately, they had no effect on the Wolfman as he roared and charged with Harley meeting him head on. "Its time to put your sorry ass in your place!" She yelled as she speared him.

Sending the two rolling on the ground but it wasn't long before the two were back on their feet. Harley didn't give a damn if the man turned beast in front of her had the height and power advantage over her. She would fight and find a way to kick his ass as he deserved it in a number of ways. Chief of all for essentially raping her when he forced the Bite on her all so he could build a Pack to gain revenge. And thanks to Kira, Braeden, and Allison's efforts, Derek and Laura were able to get back in the game to try some numbers tactics. Which was a good thing considering the hurting Peter was putting on a determined Harley. Allison took several shots at the Wolfman with her bow, each arrow making their mark but not enough to do significant damage to him. But it did serve to annoy the beast and knocking back his attackers, he went after the Huntress.

Kira blocked his path with her sword and began to attack him much to his annoyance. Her eyes flashing orange. "You are NOT going to kill Scott. You are NOT ever going to become an Alpha again. You are NOT meant to be one! You are never ever gonna hurt anyone AGAIN!"

"And you should have stayed dead instead of coming back and being a creepy pain in our asses!" Threw in Allison as she joined the fight and stuck a Chinese Ring Dagger in his leg.

Harley used this as an opportunity to jump the Wolfman's back and wrap his neck with her arms. Which, naturally, wasn't something ol' Peter Wolf approved much of and tried to throw her off his back. Allison nearly got hit by one of his arms while Kira wasn't as lucky as she went stumbling back with a gasp of pain. Her sword dropping from her hands as she did so. "Get me that sword!" Yelled out a struggling Harley.

Unfortunately, she'd end up finally being thrown off Peter's back and a massive roar escaped the Wolfman to celebrate a minor victory. Those still capable of fighting, kept on doing what they could to bring him down and Kira's sword would end up broken in half when he stomped on it. "This is NOT goin' our way." Worried Boyd as he got to one knee.

"One way or another, it has too. His bullshit has to end." Harley said in determination as she wiped away some blood from above her eyebrow.

Thankful the others still hadn't came back yet as Scott needed to be protected in his weakened condition in case Peter got passed them. "Hey, old man! I've got a present for you!" Declared Jackson surprisingly enough.

Peter turned just in time with a confused growl as his son came flying down at him with his claws in Kanima form. Causing his eyes to widen and a pained gasp to escape him as Jackson swiped his chest with the Kanima claws. "Luckily for me I have a pretty hard head." The teen told him with a sneer.

A step was taken towards him with outstretched claws, ready to strike at him when Peter fell to one knee. Harley, seeing this as a sign, grabbed one of the parts of Kira's sword and stabbed him from behind. Earning a loud yell of pain from the Wolfman as it had ended up going straight into his heart. They all watched as he slowly reverted back to his more normal self with blood coming out of his mouth. Though Harley watched with a stoic expression on her face as he turned to look briefly at her. "I… I am… The Alphaaaaa..." Gasped out the False One as he fell to the ground, no longer amongst the living.

Harley shuddered before taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves down. Never having thought she'd ever take a life but not really caring if this meant she was no longer a 'True Alpha' because of it. For what was done had to be done. Even if it meant she'd have nightmares for who knew how long because of it. Our Burgundy haired heroine then began to feel an odd tingling sensation on her arm, the very same one where Peter had carved a Spiral into with a claw back when he'd been Alpha. Frowning, she raised up her sleeve and she and the others watched in shock and surprise as the scar finally faded away. And for Harley, this felt like a nightmare had finally and truly ended as her eyes began to glisten and Allison was quick to wrap her up in her arms. Chris and everyone else watched on for a moment before joining in on the hug, each feeling a sense of sadness that it had been Harley to be the one to make the kill as she shouldn't have had too.

Chris, Braeden, Derek, and Laura all each especially feeling it should have been them to do the deed. Minutes later, a tired Harley spoke. "Lets get outta here."

And that was something they all could agree on. The adults deciding it was best to leave Peter's body where it was and come back later to burn it until only ashes remained. And firmly reminding themselves to check anything of his to ensure he didn't have another back up plan to come back to life again. Though Chris and Rafael did make sure to pick up Sindri's unconscious self before they all left the area so she wouldn't possibly be able to try anything.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So Harley never was actually suppose to be the one who took Peter's life in such a direct way, but its how things ended up going in the end. Though I suppose any one of them could have done it but the bit with the Spiral Scar was always in the cards to have happen. Essentially as a way for Peter's impact on her to finally be over with in a sense. And where Jared's concerned, my original plans with him was that he was supposed to actually have been the Benefactor. Something that would get revealed when he showed up in this chapter at the hospital and started attacking everyone due to how pissed off he was for his plans being ruined.**

 **And in the end, it would have been Scott who gave him the Bite cause he was pissed off for being rudely awakened. But due to Scott's condition, I realized that really wasn't going to be able to happen and so what you saw with him in this chapter was the new plan. Hope folks will have enjoyed and or been greatly surprised by the events that happened here! And now, one chapter left to wrap up this story!**


	16. Endings And Beginnings

**Chapter 16**

 **Endings And Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer: This is it, the final chapter for this fic! And special thanks to a guest reviewer for their recent review! Part of why I'm not making this longer is cause I wanted to try and keep it short like with how the 4th season was. Plus, making it as long as the first story would have more than likely resulted in me forgetting a detail again and I wanted to try and avoid that. Even if I did kinda do that a time or two in this one. My version of season 5 will be a bit longer though and I've already got a working title 'Altered Life: Is There A Doctor In The House?' so yay for that! Things for Scott aren't exactly over as he's still got some issues to deal with.**

 **But you'll be seeing more of that when the third fic comes. Though when that is, I have no idea. Sadly, there won't be any Scott/Kira reunions in this fic's last chapter as its far too soon for that but as I mentioned before, it'll be happening in the third fic. Unless of course, something changes that plan. But right now I don't really see that happening. I also want to add that I'm currently (or whenever I get around to adding more of the chapters) putting the first story up on A03 and I'll be including this fic in it too instead of separating it. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

 **Beacon Memorial, Several Days Later**

"Oh, come on! You're seriously tellin' me I can't go home yet?" Asked a dis-satisfied Scott Delgado to his loving mother.

Whom's also an excellent nurse that Beacon Memorial was fortunate enough to have. With her, was her girlfriend, Kali, Scott's step mother and former member of the Alpha Pack much like himself. Though her self defense school was definitely being a success! "Nope, you're not anywhere near ready for that, kiddo." Melissa told him with Kali nodding in firm agreement.

"Yeah, the docs want you here for another week at the most."

Though if Kali had her way, he'd be here a whole month due to his condition! Poor Scott actually tried his hand at pouting over this news. "But I'm fine! I swear to Buddha that I am! I mean, I am awake after all!" Tried the young man.

Unfortunately, his mothers just shook their heads at him much to his dismay. Granted, Kali seemed somewhat amused! "Babe, just cause you are awake, doesn't mean you're perfectly fine. Matter of fact, I bet me barely pushing you with my finger would put you right back to sleep." Kali told him.

"Nah, no way!"

"You wanna try?"

"Uhh… Not particularly. Maybe later?"

Kali grinned in victory as Melissa smiled and shook her head at the antics of two of her most favorite people in the world. "I know its not to your liking, sweetheart. But after what happened a few days ago… Its just a really good idea for you to be here right now." Melissa told him.

Not really needing to say that it was something SHE herself needed at the moment but the two none the less understood. "Darn you and your emotional guilt trips." Mock grumbled Momma Melissa's baby boy.

"A mother's most powerful weapon, sweetheart." Replied his mother before she kissed him on the forehead.

"One more week! And then I'm outta here! Even if I have to do it myself!"

Both women looked at one another and then back at him. "We'll think on it." Declared Kali.

A knock at the door revealed that the lovely Carrie Hudson had arrived. "Aww man, you guys deliver Hotness!? If I had known that, I woulda got myself in here sooner!"

Carrie shook her head at him as the two mothers rolled their eyes at their son's antics. "We'll give you two some privacy. But keep in mind he's unlikely to be awake for much longer." Warned Melissa to the girl who nodded in understanding.

Once they were gone, Carrie sat next to Scott as he looked at her. "Aww, no gettin' in the bed with me?"

"Hah! Babe, I doubt you'd be able to handle it right now." Teased the Blonde.

He glowered at her but she merely smiled and blinked innocently at him. A sigh then escaped him as he grimaced a little as that had hurt somewhat. "I think I know why you're here."

The wince he got from her told him he had hit the nail right on the head. "Y-Yeah… I, I like you and all but-"

"My fucked up issues makes me unfit for anything more then a roll in bed? Or any number of places? Of course even the roll is a bit suspect." He asked rhetorically and a bit naughty like.

She nodded in silence, her eyes already beginning to glisten. For Carrie, the small amount of time she'd been around Scott had been a huge amount of fun. Even if some would have thought it to be utterly fool hardy of her considering the kind of reputation the former Alpha Pack member has. Their thing hadn't been meant to get all that serious but in some ways it had but she knew it couldn't go on. At least not as Scott as was now. Scott gave her a look of understanding even if he did find the whole thing to suck ass. Sure, he had only really used her initially in the beginning but he had found himself liking Carrie over time thanks to finding out how much of a cool chick she could be. "Y-Yeah… I'm, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know I'm fucked up in a lot of ways and right now, I need to focus on gettin' into a really good place. And that unfortunately doesn't include sleepin' around. Fun as it may be." Grumbled the boy and getting a slightly amused smile from the Blonde.

"And you deserve better then a fucked up guy like me."

Carrie shrugged at that. "Maybe, maybe not. But I also know I'd never truly have your heart either. Not when I know Kira and your Wife do. And likely always will." She told him sadly.

And Scott simply couldn't dispute that. Even if he wasn't so damned tired he wouldn't be able too. And as he worked on getting back into a good place, he'd also try and fulfill Cheryl's last request. Even if it was bound to be hard as fuck to do but she deserved his effort. Especially after saving his ass from being a Berserker for life. Something he was certain he'd always have nightmares about until his final breath. Hell, he wasn't even certain he and Kira would ever be able to find their way back to one another. But he would none the less be grateful for the friendship that he still has with that amazing, kick ass girl. And hopefully would have for a long time to come. "We gonna be friends though at least, right? Cause not havin' you around would suck. Especially since it would make people think I'm losin' my hotness factor if the Hunnies such as yourself aren't by my side." He asked of her with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Despite herself, Carrie laughed as she shook her head at the guy in front of her. "Oh yeah, I can't let that happen." She replied dryly.

He grinned at that and attempted to give her a thumb's up but the action wasn't quite willing to happen. Smiling sadly at the boy in front of her, Carrie got up and hugged him. The hug would even include the two kissing and when she pulled back, she'd realize he'd fallen asleep during the kiss. Laughing softly to herself, she planted a kiss on his lips and then his forehead. "I'll see you around, Scott." The young woman said softly before making her leave.

Wiping away her tears as she did so.

 **Elsewhere At The House Of Hale! (And Still Having A Repair Or Two Done!)**

"You… You're certain of this, sweetheart?" Asked Talia of her son, Derek.

The Alpha Matriarch looking quite surprised by what she'd just been told by her second oldest. The young man nodded. "I am. Recent events have helped… Inspired me where this decision is concerned. Its something I gave up on too easily and I'm gonna fix that. Even if it doesn't necessarily work out in the end like I want it too." He replied seriously.

"And of Jennifer?"

"She's a hundred percent on board with this."

His loving girlfriend and teacher wanted him to chase his dreams as he more than deserved it. And was willing to be without him for months at a time for him to achieve it. It probably helped though that she had her job as a teacher and those in the Pack to keep her occupied as he chased his dream. That of finally playing for the LA Dodgers. And this time, he wasn't about to let a bunch of jackasses keep him from doing so! Talia stared for a long moment at her son before rising from the couch with a smile on her face and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." She murmured before pulling away and looking into her son's eyes.

Allowing him to see her pride and love for him in her's. "I love you and I think you are going to be amazing."

A big wide smile appeared on Derek's face as he caused another hug to happen. "Love you too, mom. And thank you, your words mean a lot to me."

Now, he just needed to enlist a few of the Pack to help him out with this whole thing and he'd be set!

 **Two Days Later At The Dodgers Stadium**

A very pleased and widely smiling Derek Hale made his way out of the Dodgers Stadium, having gotten exactly what he wanted thanks to the Coach remembering him from the last time. And still wanting him on the team thankfully enough thanks to how damned good he was. He'd have to report in for practice just yet but soon enough, he would. And he for one couldn't wait! "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Derek Hale. Still way out of your normal haunts." Called out a voice that made him stop in his tracks with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Jackman." Greeted the former Alpha as he stared at the brutish looking Wolf.

A thug by all rights and his mixed so called Pack of Werewolves and Humans all essentially being the same way. They had all essentially ran him out of town the last time he was around but this time? Oh, he wasn't gonna do that. "You shoulda stayed gone, Hale. Cause now? We're gonna beat your ass for not listening."

Chuckles were had by his cronies as Derek stared him down. "I've dealt with worse than you so I can't say I'm afraid of your little threat, Jackman. And I was smart this time."

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Demanded to know the brutish Wolf.

Derek smirked as Harley, Boyd, the twins, Allison, Isaac, Laura, Braeden, Cora, Kira, Erica, and Jackson all came up behind Derek. Harley and Allison hand in hand together as well with Liam back in Beacon Hills since he wasn't allowed to go by his parents due to something they needed him for around the house. Derisive laughs came from Jackman and his bunch. "What? You think that's supposed to scare us!?"

"It will once we're done." Replied Derek.

"I think these guys are about to have a very bad time." Smirked Erica.

Harley popped her neck and smirked as well as her eyes flashed red. "I gotta agree with you there, girl."

"Nobody messes with our brother but us." Added in Cora with a growl.

"Say, think we could swing by New York after this? I kinda want to have a word with someone there now thanks to this. Oh, and get some Pizza! New York Pizza is to _die_ for!" Wondered Kira as her eyes flashed orange.

Chuckles were had. "Sounds fun to me." Jackson stated eagerly.

Snarls were had by Jackman. "I guess if you wanna get your ass beat in front of your little shits there, then be my guest! But they gonna get they asses beaten too!"

"I don't know, you might find it hard to do with us." Harley told him.

Sneering, Jackman ordered his bunch to attack. Unfortunately for them, they'd have no idea of just how much of a bad idea that would be!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that, as they say, is that! And yes, the stuff with Derek in this chapter has long been something I've had planned. No, I haven't forgotten about Jared but I couldn't really work with him for anything in this chapter but he will be addressed in the future. Huge thanks to everyone for the support of this story and the idea over all itself. It is hugely appreciated! Again, unsure when I'll have the third story out but I do have in mind an interlude of sorts that deals with the issues between Liam and Brett.**

 **R and R!**


End file.
